


Leave Your Mark on Me

by alrespirar



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artists, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Tattoos, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Recreational Drug Use, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alrespirar/pseuds/alrespirar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I still paint taking on some gigs and freelance work now and then. I kind of hate being tied down, though so offers and deals don’t sit too well with me. I like making my own books, that's kinda my thing but that’s about it. When I’m not doing that I’m moonlighting as a DJ in the city.”</p><p>Shuuhei grinned. “Is there anything you don’t do?”</p><p>Muguruma looked up and met his gaze. “I still can't photograph my work for shit.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Leave Your Mark on Me \\\ Оставь на мне свою метку](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951025) by [MyAkairen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAkairen/pseuds/MyAkairen)



> The tattoo artist/artist au no one asked for basically. I'm so excited to work on this because hashtag bleach trash after all these years. Blame Kubo for bringing back Grimmjow and making me spiral back into ship hell. Unbeta'd.

The sun is up and providing what little warmth it can by the time Shuuhei reached the front door to the tattoo parlor. He’s shivering, pulling the scarf around his neck tighter as he breathed out, ignoring the fact that he can see his breath and reached for the keys in his pocket. It’s the middle of November and for someone who enjoyed the summer far too much, adjusting to the cold season was never easy for Shuuhei. 

He turned the key and opened the front door. He checked the mail box first and grabbed whatever was left inside and then flicked on the lights to the first half of the parlor. The clock on the wall read 10:03. Rangiku and Izuru wouldn’t be long now. He sighed and dropped his bag on the counter and walked into the shitty excuse of a kitchen that they kept in the back and turned on the coffee maker. 

It was particularly going to be a long day full of appointments and one session that was supposed to last three full hours. It was a continuation of a chest piece that he was working on with his roommate, Renji. Sessions with Renji were a handful but they were still fun and Renji’s enthusiasm for tattoos and art reminded Shuuhei now and then why he did this in the first place. Not that he thought otherwise most days. 

Opening up a tattoo parlor that also offered piercing services (by Izuru) had been a dream for Shuuhei since he was very young. He was just glad that his two friends had been more than happy to indulge him on that dream. Seireitei was open all days of the week and featured four artists who contributed a one of a kind art. Matsumoto Rangiku was an illustration major who divided her time in the graduate program at a university and also working at Seireitei as a tattoo artist. Rangiku had made a name for herself in the art world, taking on apprenticeships and group shows. Izuru was more into the art of piercing and having a special way with needles. Shuuhei was after all, Izuru’s first client, having gotten metal studs on the back of his neck. He worked full time and managed Seireitei with extreme finesse.

Shuuhei had decided to not to go to grad school and he got by with the shop and other freelance projects he took on. Their clientele was steady and located in the heart of the city next to galleries, bars and neighborhoods that housed many university students. Shuuhei fully dedicated himself to working at Seireitei the majority of the time. Their newest visiting artist was a Yadōmaru Lisa who had applied in the spring and had been with them ever since then. She was quiet, reserved and kept to herself but she was also extremely attentive and talented in her art of ink. Momo had been the one to meet Lisa first, both having met in a class on Gender, Class and Race in Fiction. They had bonded over feminist Asian and African female writers. Lisa was another colorful guru but worked better on a larger scale and was usually the one who could take on big pieces like sleeves. She had been referred to the group by Momo when they had opened vacancy for a visiting artist and pretty much everyone had been on board to have her when they looked through her application and portfolio. She got along surprisingly well with everyone, especially Rangiku. While she was still under their wings and learning the way of making a living giving tattoos, Lisa also divided her time pursuing her masters in English and Women’s studies. 

Shuuhei checked the appointment book again while he booted up the desktop at the front desk. He checked through his emails making sure he had replied to the inquiries he had gotten over the weekend while nursing a cup of fresh coffee. Suddenly, the front door opened and a woman came through. She was tall, had orange hair that was messily tied up and a beauty mark just above her lip. Shuuhei looked up from the screen and smiled. “Hey, Rangiku.”

“Dammit. And here I thought I’d gotten here first.” She sighed and walked in, clutching her trench coat. “It’s freezing out there.” She gave Shuuhei a quick hug before she took off her coat. 

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Shuuhei exited the web browser and looked at her. “How was the interview?”

“Oh, it could have gone better. I’m apparently one of the finalists so maybe they’ll call me back?” Rangiku had been applying to other positions as an apprentice illustrator with some studios and designers. Her recent call up had been a printing studio that had an open position on their team. If hired, Rangiku would definitely have a full schedule. She and Shuuhei had discussed that if this came to pass, opening up another vacancy for another artist wouldn’t be a bad idea to help balance her absence. 

“What’s in the book for today?” Rangiku asked as she leaned on the edge table and crossed her arms. She was wearing a cardigan with the sleeves rolled up, showing the sleeve of tattoos on her left arm. 

Shuuhei removed his reading glasses and reached for his coffee mug again. “I got a session with Renji today to finish his chest piece. That should be fun. Izuru has a couple piercings today starting at noon and well, you’ve got your two slots. We’re supposed to have a couple walk-ins today so there’s also that.”

“Hmm, not a bad way to start the week.”

“Definitely.”

Shuuhei’s circle of friends was small but it was still the best that he could have ever asked for. Between the three of them, they had made Seireitei gain a reputation in a city that was booming with business for the art world. Mornings at Seireitei were pretty empty and it was around the noon and afternoon that it really started getting busy. The three of them have been childhood friends but if anyone asked either of them what brought them together to become best friends, the answer would undoubtedly be their shared love for illustration and ink. Renji and Momo and Ichigo were also part of the group of friends but weren’t necessarily artists but that didn’t mean they weren’t talented in their own right. Renji worked at an animal shelter and hospital as a nurse. Momo was also in graduate school along with Rangiku and Ichigo had started up a popular taco truck with his friend Chad.

When Shuuhei wasn’t working in the parlor, he was making a living dog sitting as well. Dogs and tattoos, those were the important things to him. He waited for their receptionist, Momo to get in before he moved to his station and started working on a sketch for a piece that he had a consultation with last week. 

This time around Shuuhei was designing something for a woman named Nel. She had asked for a design of the skull of a ram surrounded by linear jewels with the finest attention to thin lines and a swirl of outlined thorns. No colors were going to be used, just the gradient of black on her pale skin. Nel, it turned out, was someone who had admired their work at Seireitei for many years but had taken a while to come to a final decision as to what she wanted. Shuuhei’s expertise was in lines and gradients and working in monochrome tones. Color was more of Rangiku’s style and focus as she was amazing at it. She had designed and done a couple of Shuuhei’s tattoos.

Shuuhei looked at his watch and hoped that the rest of the day would pick up soon enough.

+

“When are we going to find you a nice man to date?” Renji asked, an hour into their session. Shuuhei didn’t look up from where he was working on some shading, pulling back and letting his fingers flex around the gun. But he did smirk and roll his eyes.

“I’m serious, Shuu, you deserve the best.”

“Just because you have someone doesn’t mean that we all need the same thing. And besides, a single life is pretty nice. No commitments are nice. Plus, we can’t all find hot guys like Kuchiki.”

“Yeah but he’s like top fucking level, I’m still surprised to this day that he wants to date me.” Renji replied, sounding unsure. Renji worked at the local animal shelter and hospital under the apprenticeship of the new recently hired doctor, Kuchiki Byakuya. Everyone at Seireitei had learned about the relationship immediately. If Shuuhei was honest, it was still weird seeing Renji tied up with someone. From what he understood from Renji, Kuchiki was a great partner but preferred to keep their relationship separate from the workplace, much to Renji’s dismay.

“Don’t be too hard on yourself,” Shuuhei answered giving him a smile. They passed the time catching up on other things that had been going on lately. Renji usually worked the night shift at the hospital and as a result, Shuuhei rarely saw him aside from some mornings and afternoons where they caught each other up on their lives. Today was Renji’s day off and he would eventually go back to work the following evening. Sometimes Shuuhei went on days without seeing Renji, later finding out what he had spent the night at Kuchiki’s.

“Ichigo heard the other day about a club that’s been getting pretty hot these days. It’s called Visored or something weird like that. We should check it out, though. I know most of us could use the down time.”

“Yeah, that wouldn’t be a bad idea actually. I know midterms are a bitch for Rangiku and Momo right now.” 

After Renji left, with promises to buy them tons of drinks the next time they went out, Shuuhei took a break and checked his email. This time there was a new email from an email address he didn’t recognize.

> Tachikaze.9@gmail.com 
> 
> Subject: Tattoo
> 
> _Hey, my friend Lisa recommended you for an idea I’ve got. I’m interested in knowing if you have any availability to do a piece._
> 
> _I was at the shop recently and Lisa showed me your portfolio and you’ve got some sick designs, especially some of your earlier designs. I’ve got the beginnings of an idea—I’m interested in a black panther on my upper arm/shoulder area. I’m willin to meet with you and bounce back and forth what we can come up with. Whenever you’re able, just let me know what your schedule is like._
> 
> _Looking forward to hearing from you._
> 
> _Muguruma._  
> 

Shuuhei stopped for a moment and reread the name again. It sounded familiar like he had come across it before. He leaned back on the chair and turned to look at Lisa who was currently working on a young woman’s leg.

“Yo, Lisa,” he called out, stretching and yawning.

“Mhmm?” she said, not looking up from where she was working on the outline for a fox. After a couple of moments, she finally stopped. “Feel free to move your foot a little while I see what he wants,” Lisa jabbed her finger toward Shuuhei’s direction. 

“Got an email from your friend Muguruma today,” Shuuhei said eyeing her. She stood up, wiped sweat from her brow and she took off her black latex gloves. She walked over to where he was with his laptop with a small cup of water from the fountain and looked at the email, pushing up her glasses.

“Oh, I didn’t think he’d actually go through with it.”

Shuuhei frowned. “How come?”

“Well, Kensei’s kind of a really indecisive idiot sometimes. This means he must be really serious about getting inked this time. He’s only done piercings before.”

“Know him well enough?”

“Oh, yeah, he’s the guy I share the other half of my studio with.” 

“Oh,” Shuuhei replied. 

“Don’t get me wrong, he’s a genius and fucking incredible at drawing. Think Tomer Hanuka.” Lisa said as she took a step back and crossed her arms. “I met him through Shinji, my roommate. Apparently they go way back, too. He came by a couple weeks ago because he kept bitching about wanting to see my work place and I showed him everyone’s stuff.” 

“Well, thanks for the referral. It means a lot.”

“No problem. Your styles are alike so I have no doubt you’ll be able to help him get what he wants. Like I said, he’s really indecisive sometimes. Did he say when he’s coming over? I actually haven’t seen him in a while, he usually likes to work at night in the studio after I’m gone.”

“Not yet, he left that up to me.”

“Mhm, well if he’s here on a day when I am too I can formally introduce you guys.” She said as she walked back to her station, crushing the foam cup in her hand. 

Shuuhei nodded before he leaned on his chair and chewed on the tip of his pen and thought of how to reply back. Somehow he was nervous and wanted to get the introduction right especially since he wanted to make a good impression after getting highly talked about from Lisa. 

In the short amount of months that Lisa had come on board as a visiting artist at Seireitei, she had established herself as a really well rounded artist and colleague and an amazing critic. Everyone knew that Lisa had special cabinet of her finest bottle of liquor and whenever someone came to her, she’d break it out and they’d sit down at one of the couches in the back and just talk for hours. They all loved Lisa because really, she could sass the shit out of everyone but her criticism was like no other and they admired her honesty. She told everyone like it was. And as an artist, that kind of open honesty was cherished and no one at Seireitei took it for granted.

> Hisagi.seireitei@gmail.com 
> 
> Subject: Re: Tattoo
> 
> _Muguruma,  
>  _
> 
> _Thanks for hitting me up, Muguruma. I’d love to work with you. A black panther is definitely doable. Lisa says you’re a natural so I am sure we will be able to work something out. If you’re free sometime tomorrow or the day after, I’m free in the morning from appointments and can have a consultation with you and get to know more closely of the idea you have in mind. Let me know if this works out for you._
> 
> _Hisagi,_
> 
> _Seireitei Tattoo_  
> 

He reread it again just to make sure that he didn’t have any mistakes and then pressed ‘Send’ and eventually closed out from the browser.

+

“Hey Momo, did you have a good lunch?”

Shuuhei is working on some sketches and when he saw Momo walk through the door. He leaned his head on his palm, setting his pencil down. They all took turns covering Momo at the front desk when she went out for lunch, the least they could do for her. Today was Shuuhei’s turn.

She dropped down her purse and shrugged off her leather jacket and nodded. She smiled as she pushed over a takeout box over the desk. “I brought something for you, knowing that you would miss your break. What’d I miss?”

“You shouldn’t have. But thanks, I am starving a little,” Shuuhei said, smiling as he took the takeout box from her. “And you haven’t missed much. Pretty quiet day so far.” 

Momo took on a part-time as their receptionist at Seireitei. When she wasn’t running the front desk, she was completing her masters in Literature with a minor in art therapy. At first the idea of having Momo run the front desk hadn’t occurred to any of them until she had proposed the idea herself. A job is a job but a job with your best friends was a little hard to pass up, according to her. It paid well and when she wasn’t busy she was free to do her own work and read for her seminars. Everyone at Seireitei loved Momo like the younger sister but Momo was more than that. She stood her ground, believed in a lot of things and had a moral compass better than anyone Shuuhei had ever met. 

Shuuhei headed on to the back room and dug around looking for a plastic fork. 

“Hisagi-san! You’ve got a walk-in asking for you.”

Shuuhei looked up and dropped the takeout box on the counter before he pulled back the sleeves of his shirt again. He also took one last drink from his coffee before the chucked the cup in the trash can. He then noticed who it was and he narrowed his eyes in confusion. Standing at the front desk next to Momo was a tall guy who had silver short hair with the sides buzzed. He was wearing a black zip up hoodie but underneath was a navy tank top if the tightness across his chest was anything to go by. 

The guy didn’t notice Shuuhei at first because he was busy filling out the form Momo had handed out to him. Standard procedure for first time clients. Shuuhei got a couple more glances and this time noticed that his left ear had a couple golden piercings and he was wearing a small black gauge on his right ear. He also had one of the same golden piercings on his left eyebrow. When he finally looked up and slid across the form, the man met Shuuhei’s eyes. Shuuhei saw that his eyes were gold as well. 

“Hi, I’m Hisagi. You must be…?” He quickly cleared his mind and stuck out his hand in front of him. 

“I’m Muguruma. Sorry about droppin’ unannounced but I figured since it was the morning, you might still be free. It’s nice to meet you.”

His voice was deep and rich and Shuuhei composed himself and smiled. “Yeah, you’re lucky I don’t have any appointments today. Decided to take a breather after a long session yesterday. Come on back and let’s get started.”

He turned around and walked down the shop, stealing a glance at Rangiku who was working on someone and met her eyes. She looked at Muguruma and then back at Shuuhei and raised and eyebrow before going back to her work. Probably thinking the same thing, Izuru went on with his phone call with a client, swinging around on his chair. 

“Have a seat,” Shuuhei said as he sat on his own chair and rolled up to the shelf on the wall to grab his binder. “Lisa’s told me a little about you,” he began. 

Muguruma chuckled. “Of course she did. It’s hard not to when it comes to her. Talker that she is.”

“All good things—don’t worry.” Shuuhei said. He set the binder and slid it over so that its pages were facing Muguruma. “Alright, so first things first, this is for any references you might have but I guess since Lisa already showed you this, tell me what you have in mind and we’ll go from there.” 

“A couple years ago I got this commission from someone on the other side of the world and it became this long project that evolved into something else.” Muguruma said as he flipped through some pages. “I’ve got some designs that didn’t make the cut but have stayed with me since then,” He then dug through his messenger bag and pulled out an iPad. He unlocked it and bumped up the brightness all the while Shuuhei tried not to stare too hard at his long and slender fingers working through the keys of the touch screen.

He moved closer to Shuuhei, placing the iPad facing up and scrolled through a couple of images. 

They’re breathtakingly beautiful. They’re a beautiful mixture of cool and warm colors with a stark contrast. Lisa was right, Muguruma’s work was extremely beautiful and expressive. It was obvious with just a glance that Hanuka was an influence. And just like that, Shuuhei’s chest suddenly tightened because he remembered the name now. Muguruma.

A couple years ago, way before Seireitei had opened and while he was still in undergrad, Shuuhei became obsessed with a self-published webcomic that was short lived but had become a phenomenal in the underground world of illustrations and zines. Not many people knew who was behind distribution, only that it became available online every other month. Mugu was the only name attached to the credits page after each chapter but the colors and design were beautiful. The story had been about a girl waking up after being in cryosleep for fifty years. Part post apocalyptic and part cyberpunk. Not many people knew about it but Shuuhei had definitely spread the word to his friends.

“Holy shit,” Shuuhei breathed. His eyes widened because this guy named Muguruma was _the Mugu_. The artist that had motivated Shuuhei to get into illustration not only as a major but to also put that to use and into tattoos. There were a lot of things Shuuhei wanted to do after he got his degree and opening a tattoo shop had been the one dream he wanted to go after the most. 

“Yeah, they’re not much but—"

“No, that’s not what I meant. I mean, holy shit, you’re Mugu? _The Mugu_?”

The name obviously had thrown Muguruma off because he’s confused for a moment before it’s like it clicked for him and then he relaxed and nodded. “Yeah, that’s me though I don’t go by that name anymore.”

“I was... I mean, I’m in love with your work.” 

“Huh, small world then.” 

Shuuhei blinked before realizing that perhaps he had acted out of turn and he pulled back and bowed his head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to gang up on you like that.”

Muguruma stopped and looked at Shuuhei before he chuckled, “It’s alright. Don’t worry about it, not like it hasn’t happened before. I’m not usually out fishing for compliments but I know how to take one. Like I said, I don’t go by that name anymore so it’s always nice when I run into people who liked my work back then.”

“What do you do now?”

“I still paint taking on some gigs and freelance work now and then. I kind of hate being tied down, though so offers and deals don’t sit too well with me. I like making my own books, that's kinda my thing but that’s about it. When I’m not doing that I’m moonlighting as a DJ in the city.”

Shuuhei grinned. “Is there anything you don’t do?”

Muguruma looked up and met his gaze. “I still can't photograph my work for shit.” 

Shuuhei laughed, “Fair enough.” 

"But I'm a fantastic cook, too if you’re wondering,” Muguruma then added. Shuuhei laughed. 

“So one of these,” Muguruma said as he expanded on one panel, continuing on.

They went back to discussing the design for Muguruma’s tattoo which was going to be a black a panther that he wanted to snake around his upper arm and to his shoulder. The animal was going to be surrounded by a few outlined mandala designs that Muguruma had recently illustrated. He also pointed out some of his gradient work from the binder, explaining that he wanted some detail on the panther as well. As Shuuhei looked at the designs, he felt his hands itch because this type of line work was definitely Muguruma’s and just the type of work that he did himself. Before Shuuhei knew it, they had been talking for over at least an hour, now having moved to the detail of the white poppies that would be in the lower half background of the panther. 

Muguruma had even removed his hoodie and was showing Shuuhei the area that he was envisioning the placement of the tattoo. Shuuhei had given back his own feedback too, going back and forth where the mandala designs would go. 

“Sorry,” Muguruma then said as he noticed the time. “I didn’t know I would end up taking so much of your time.”

“No, it’s fine,” Shuuhei quickly said. “I mean, this is awesome. I’d take this over sitting and waiting any day.” Shuuhei then sighed and mentally reprimanded himself as he realized what he had implied. “I mean, you know what I’m trying to say. Sorry, I’m just really excited to be working on this, it’s fucking cool.”

“Yeah, Lisa said your work is hot shit. That sleeve you did and posted on your instagram last week was unreal.”

“Oh,” Shuuhei said, “Thanks man.”

“So, what’s your availability like? I’m freelance nowadays so I’m committed to working around your schedule.” 

Shuuhei looked at Muguruma as he was looking down on his tablet and closing the windows. Shuuhei noticed the lines on his brow, probably from the permanent frown he always seemed to be wearing all the time. He was beautiful nonetheless. 

Shuuhei blinked when Muguruma looked up and met his gaze. 

“Oh, right, times. Let’s see,” Shuuhei said as he got up and walked over to grab the appointment book. He knew off the top of his head that he had a couple solid appointments the next few days but that was alright because it would give him time to sketch up a test and confirm with Muguruma.

“I’m free on Saturday? Around the same time as today? I should have the sketches done by then to show and discuss with you. If you’re up for it then and everything works out, we can start immediately.”

“Nice,” Muguruma said as he took out his own cell phone and pulled up his calendar. “Lisa’s always trying to get me to use the calendar more but between you and me, it’s fucking dumb.”

Shuuhei smiled. “It’s not for everyone, I can agree.” Shuuhei had brought Muguruma back to the front desk where he took over and wrote out a receipt for the down payment. 

“Alright, Hisagi, Saturday at 11. If there’s anything else you need, just hit me up.” Muguruma reached in his back pocket and took out his wallet. He handed Shuuhei a business card with Muguruma’s name, email address and phone number on it. “And thanks again.” He got up and slung his bag over his back and headed out. 

Shuuhei watched him leave and then looked down at the card with Muguruma’s information neatly embossed onto the card in a serif typeface.


	2. Chapter 2

“So, who was that guy you consulted with?” Rangiku asked later when they settled around the booth after closing.

Izuru took a bite out of his food and nodded, “You two were talking for almost two hours.”

Lisa was finishing her milkshake when she crushed her foil in her grip. “That guy was my friend Muguruma.”

“He’s hot,” Izuru continued, picking at his food. Rangiku nodded. “He’s gorgeous.”

“I’ll be sure to relay the message.” Lisa said, pushing up her glasses.

“Don’t,” Shuuhei made a face. “The last thing I need is you guys scaring off a client.”

“I doubt it. It’ll take more than that to scare Muguruma away.”

“How come you've never mentioned your studio partner? He spoke highly of you.” Shuuhei asked Lisa, trying not to pick at the label on his beer. After Muguruma had left, Shuuhei hadn’t gotten the time to begin a sketch due to a walk-in that wanted to consult with him. Still, ideas had lingered on the back of his mind and he was itching to draw them out.

Lisa shrugged. “Not much to tell, really. We met during undergrad and became friends. We’re all in the same friends group and have mostly stayed together since. But yeah, you could say we’re pretty close. He gets me very well.”

“I meant how come you never mentioned that you were friends with Mugu.”

“Oh, that. Hah,” Lisa laughed and shrugged. “It’s kind of complicated? Kensei hates the popularity that came with working under that name. And I know better than to beat around that bush.”

“Why? His work is fucking amazing.”

“Doesn’t do well under praise, I guess. He keeps a lot to himself. I’ve known him for years and even I don’t know some things about him still.”

“Wait a minute. Are you saying Muguruma as in—?” Izuru turned to Shuuhei.

“Yeah, the Mugu.”

“Oh holy shit,” Rangiku said under her breath. “ _That_ Muguruma.”

“Well, what did he want?” Izuru asked Shuuhei.

“He wants a black panther from here,” Shuuhei motioned towards his upper arm and shoulder, “to here. Surrounded by some white poppies. All monochrome. Maybe a soft gradient around the lower half of the panther, he kind of left that up to me.”

“Big piece,” Lisa said.

“Yeah, I told him it might take two sessions at the very least. He showed me some of his sketches and they look unreal.”

“It’s been awhile since you’ve been really excited about a working on a tattoo,” Rangiku said with a teasing glint in her eyes that Shuuhei recognized.  

“Fuck off,” Shuuhei said as Rangiku and Izuru laughed. “But honestly, what were the odds that I’d come across him again? I legitimately thought I’d never hear from this person after the webcomic went offline.”

“Ah, you’re talking about his series. Kensei does a great job at that... keeping himself under the radar. Did he mention his books? I have some back at my place that you should look through if you want.” Lisa offered.

“You’d think he’d mind? That’d be awesome but I also don’t want to come off as a creep.”

Lisa waved her hand. “No harm done.”

Shuuhei’s schedule was cleared for the following day as he wanted to get a couple hours into his sketch for Muguruma. He somehow felt pressured even more to get this right and impress Muguruma. He got started on the sketch at home and as a result, went to bed way later than usual.

+

Thursday came around and Shuuhei was working on a sketch when he saw at the corner of his eye someone come into the shop. He looked up and saw that it was Muguruma. Shuuhei closed his sketchbook and walked towards him.

“Hey,” he said with a wave. “You’re right on time.” 

“What’s new?”

“I’ve got the final sketch for you, come on back so I can show you,” Shuuhei said as he turned around. It was still fairly early and Lisa and Rangiku’s shifts weren’t starting for another couple of hours. Izuru was at his station, going over procedure with a client who was going to get their septum pierced. Shuuhei walked over to some flat files that they had in the back corner of the shop where they left the bigger scraps of thermal paper.

He came back and found Muguruma already settled on the chair he was on last time he was here. “Okay,” Shuuhei said as he laid the sketch on a table. “Per the suggestions you made in the email yesterday, this is what I’ve got.”

There’s silence for what felt like minutes as Muguruma leaned over and studied the sketch. It wasn’t until that moment that Shuuhei really felt that his anxiety was going to tip over. He had worked endlessly on this and the last thing he wanted was for Muguruma say it wouldn’t work.

“Shit, it looks even better in person. The line work just below the legs and the petals,” Muguruma pointed, “Fuck, it’s really beautiful.”

“Oh, thank god,” Shuuhei let out a breath he hadn’t realized he had been holding. Muguruma looked up at him and had a real grin on his face.

“My only suggestion would be if the tail can be adjusted a little. I really want the poppy to stand out as well.” Muguruma then reached for the nearby pencil and looked up at Shuuhei seriously. “May I?”

“Of course,” Shuuhei said. He watched as Muguruma used the kneaded eraser on the contours around the petals of the poppy before redefining the tail. Shuuhei tried not to stare at Muguruma as he worked but it was kind of ethereal getting to see Muguruma work even if it was to make minimal changes to a drawing.

“There,” Muguruma said as he stood back up and handed Shuuhei the pencil. “I’m doing nothing for the rest of the day if you want to get started.”

Shuuhei met his eyes and couldn’t fight back the smile. “Awesome, I’ll be right back then just give me a moment. Take off your shirt.”

Muguruma raised an eyebrow and Shuuhei rolled his eyes when he saw the smirk form on Muguruma’s lips.

“You know what I mean.”

“Dunno, could mean a lot of things.” Muguruma said jokingly as he turned around and took off the shoulder strap to his bag. Shuuhei walked out smiling to himself as he tried to decipher what the hell just happened. He honestly couldn’t tell if that was blatant flirting and... had he flirted right back?

He got to work, slowly and with the utmost care applying the stencil onto Muguruma while they carried on conversation. Mostly it was Shuuhei talking as Muguruma asked about him here and there.

“Lisa says you own the place?”

“Yeah. Kira and I have shared privileges, though. He's the manager and I sign the checks, he runs the books and I open. Rangiku is our creative director if we even have one.”

The feeling of nervousness had disappeared minutes after they started working, getting comfortable around each other. It had become easy to talk to Muguruma. Shuuhei liked it.

The good thing about applying the stencil was that he and Muguruma were just about the same height, maybe he was an inch taller. When he finished cleaning all around Muguruma’s shoulder, arm and back, Shuuhei told himself to keep it cool but, it was hard with Muguruma standing right in front of him without his shirt on. Shuuhei could smell the faintest hint of Muguruma’s aftershave.

Muguruma looked on ahead and stood still as a statue and Shuuhei was thankful for this. He worked in silence with Drake’s _Madonna_ softly humming around the shop, coming from Izuru’s workstation.

“So, who in their right mind would hire Lisa?” Muguruma then joked, killing the comfortable silence.

“Me, of course,” Shuuhei said as he finished pulling back the paper and marveling at the stencil in place on Muguruma’s body. “Lisa’s a genius.”

“Yeah, she really is.”

“Our receptionist Momo met her first, she also goes to the same university as you two. We were looking to hire and Momo put in a good word. I’m surprised you didn’t ask her to make this design for you. Since you’re both friends and know each other better.”

“I was planning on it but when I showed her the design and told her that I wanted it to be monochrome, she told me about you instead. She might have mentioned that I’m picky as hell so this has been long in the making but I just never got around to making it final. When she showed me your work, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Now who’s out giving compliments?” Shuuhei couldn’t help smirking.

“Just saying what’s true is all,” Muguruma chuckled and went to stand in front of the mirror where he looked at the stencil on his arm. Shuuhei chucked off his gloves and threw them in the bin before walking towards the back where they had a pathetic excuse of a mini fridge and took out two cans of soda. When he walked back in the room he threw one to Muguruma who caught it and said thanks.

“Alright,” Shuuhei said as he motioned for the chair. Muguruma turned the chair around and sat on it backwards, resting his right elbow on the back of the chair. He leaned his left arm on the rest Shuuhei had pulled back. This way, Shuuhei had perfect reach to his arm but also the back of his shoulder.  

“Drink that and if you feel like you’re gonna knock out just let me know.”

“Highly doubtful but useful,” Muguruma said as he leaned forward, resting his chin on the back of the chair. Shuuhei brought over his rolling chair and pulled along his cart as well and started prepping his gun. 

They fall into an easy rhythm with Shuuhei outlining the panther and wiping gently at Muguruma’s skin. He listened to Muguruma talk about his work some more because Shuuhei was still curious and luckily, Muguruma didn’t mind sharing.

The studio that Lisa and Muguruma shared as it turned out was more than just that, it was an actual printshop they had built together. On the top floor of a storage warehouse was an open floor space that he and Lisa had rented out on a yearly lease.

“While the space functions as a studio for us, I sometimes stay over after all nighters because Lisa also kind of turned it into a living space.”

“Whoa, you mean an actual print shop?”

“It was a fucking bitch to put together but it’s badass. About a dozen feet worth of table space and built in racks for the screens and prints. The hardest part was installing in the wash room and light exposure unit. We don’t have automatic carousels since we kind of like doing everything ourselves.”

“How’d the hell you afford all of that? Rangiku has been dreaming of having a shop but shit’s expensive.”

“Hell yeah it is. But like you said, Lisa’s a genius. We only managed to make this happen through grants and what money we had saved up. This was mostly her doing. Opening a studio, I mean. I put together most of the things that weren’t bought. The tables, shelves and wall space where we put up work and just sit there and critique the shit out of them—all me and our friend named Love. I’m not sure if Lisa has mentioned our group of friends yet but you’ve probably heard of them in passing. Anyway Lisa set up some sort of impromptu library in there, too where some of our friends come in and borrow shit. She works on her own stuff but that’s where I work on most of my freelance work and between the both of us, we pull in enough to keep the place running and not get kicked out.”

“That sounds amazing,” Shuuhei said, meaning every word of it. He continued outlining, having moved now onto the poppies and pulling back so often to adjust the gun comfortably.

“Lisa said you were also a BFA major. You should show me some of your other work sometime. You show me yours, I’ll show you mine?”

“My work’s not that impressive,” Shuuhei smiled. “But you’ve got a deal.”

Eventually Muguruma asked Shuuhei about some of his tattoos, particularly the sleeve on his right arm. Throughout the years he had added various things on his right arm, surprised even at himself for having managed to make them fit like a solid piece. The biggest tattoo were two large roses on his biceps mixed in with dark red, burgundy and soft yellows. At a first glance, they don’t look like roses but instead paint swirls mixing in the warm colors beautifully.

“My first tattoo designed by Rangiku,” Shuuhei said as he leaned up and set down the gun on the cart. He turned his arm, thankful that he went sleeveless today and showed Muguruma more closely. “I got them done after we finished our thesis. You ever heard of Cy Twombly?”

“Abstract expressionist?”

“Sort of. He didn’t really like being labeled as such but very expressive work. Later in his life he did a series of paintings of roses on huge panels of plywood, really huge. Matsumoto, Kira and I took a trip to London to see them in person a couple years back just a year after his death. Stayed with me since.”

“You like abstract expressionism?” There was an intensity in Muguruma’s expression that Shuuhei couldn’t decipher just yet. Whenever Shuuhei spoke, Muguruma watched him intently, hanging onto every word that he said but nothing giving anything away in his own expression. Soon, Shuuhei realized, it had become difficult to guess what Muguruma was thinking. 

“Sort of. I mean, yeah, I love it. But I also love a bunch of other styles as well. I guess you could say the more weird, the better?”

He hoped that it wouldn’t come off as creepy but Muguruma simply shrugged and looked away. “You like what you like and you do whatever you want, that’s how it is.” He motioned towards his rose tattoo again. “Your friend is really great with colors.”

“Thanks. I’ll relay the message. I’m sure she’ll be ecstatic.” Shuuhei said as he picked up the gun again and sat on the edge of his chair. “Once I’m done with the outlines, we might want to take a break. Continue the shading in another session.”

Muguruma had been watching him work and nodded. “You’re the boss.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Great. And it’s looking great, too. Shit, this is gonna be awesome.” Muguruma was smiling. Shuuhei couldn't help but feel immensely proud and he still hadn’t gotten to showing Muguruma what he was really good at. What he _really_ loved doing.

+

When the weekend came around, Shuuhei found himself catching up on some sketches while he looked after a small bulldog. He and Muguruma had scheduled the next session that wasn’t happening for another three weeks much to Muguruma’s surprise. Shuuhei had plenty to keep himself busy between now and then, suddenly getting an array of clients. Especially with the semester picking up and everyone coming back from break, more appointments and consultations were being written down on the book.

The rest of the weeks went by without incident. Shuuhei kept his Saturdays free and stayed home but opened the shop Sunday mornings. They were his favorite shifts because Sunday mornings were quiet all around and everyone was still waking up by the time he settled at the front desk, reviewing the books from the past week. Per Rangiku’s suggestion, he had also gone on and informed Lisa that if she wanted to, her position at Seireitei could be permanent.

In between those weeks, Shuuhei and Muguruma exchanged emails every other day. What surprised Shuuhei the most was that they didn’t talk about his tattoo at all (although Shuuhei did give him more tips on healing) and instead exchanged artists and other recommendations between each other. It was easy for Shuuhei because he was already familiar with the kind of style that Muguruma established. Shuuhei learned that Muguruma loved buying books and also made his own by hand. According to Muguruma, the bookshelf at his and Lisa’s studio took up an entire wall and was full from one end to the other. These conversations through email that spanned days had become something Shuuhei looked forward to each day. It wasn’t like he didn’t constantly check his email every other hour already, that already came with the job at Seireitei but this was nice. Conversation with Muguruma came really easily even in written text. 

It was a Monday morning when Shuuhei was the first to arrive at Seireitei yet again. He had a couple consultations and sessions for this week that he was looking forward to and one of them was with Nel whom he had really come to like as a client. His sessions with her were always calm and easygoing. He was sad that his final session with her was this week Nel had promised him (and the others at Seireitei who had come to know her) that she would be back. Her tattoo of a ram was turning out beautifully and seeing Nel just as enthusiastic about it made him happy.

Over the course of the four weeks, Muguruma’s tattoo had healed nicely and looked partially done. Today was all about shading. And, of course it was good to see Muguruma again.

“Was this something you always wanted to do?” Muguruma nodded towards the gun in his hand.

“Sort of. It lingered in the back of my mind ever since I was young. Didn't really think it was possible until my third year in undergrad and started thinking about what the hell I was gonna do when I graduated.”

“I had no idea what the fuck I wanted to do when I got out. I’m the most stubborn person I know and I know my work is good, I’m confident in that sense but all that I saw in terms of jobs at the time was garbage. And now I’m back here again.” Muguruma said seriously. 

“I sometimes wonder if grad school is something I should have done but it’s for some and then not for others. Are you liking it at least?” Shuuhei asked. Shuuhei fell into an easy rhythm of shading in the panther, wiping away the excess ink now and then. He tried not to feel proud (again) by the way Muguruma would watch him work.

“Hell yeah, I don’t question the decision. The program is no bullshit, there’s some really amazing artists and it’s nice to work off one another as peers. Oh, yeah, that reminds me,” Muguruma motioned to his bag on the other chair, “I brought some books for you and if you’re interested you’re welcome to borrow them. Two illustrators and a photographer. One of them is the one I mentioned in the last email. I think you’ll really like them.”

“Oh, thanks Muguruma. Are they yours?”

“The smaller one, the photo book, belongs to Lisa but the other two are mine. Bought them in a bookshop when I visited a friend a couple years ago. Like I said, I can’t help myself.”   

Shuuhei smiled.

  Suddenly, Lisa popped her head in the doorway and smirked. “I knew I heard this big idiot in here.”  

“Sup Yadōmaru,” Muguruma nodded from the chair. Shuuhei looked up and turned off the gun, pulling away and stretching his hand.

  Lisa came around to Shuuhei's side and looked at the tattoo and whistled. “Shit, Hisagi, that looks badass.”  

“Thanks, Lisa,” Shuuhei said, dipping his head in embarrassment.  

“You liking it?” Lisa asked Muguruma, crossing her arms and looked at him pointedly.  

“Hell yeah, otherwise we wouldn't be here.”

Muguruma said as he stretched out a crick in his neck. “And the actual process is not too bad.”  

“That's cause you're a big fucking baby when it comes to pain,” Lisa threw him a lopsided smirked.   She stuck around, sitting down on the other rolling chair and Shuuhei continued working and listened in on stories about Lisa from Muguruma. The one he was interested in knowing the most was how exactly he and Lisa became friends.

  An hour and forty minutes later, Shuuhei was done. He doesn't feel guilty about looking at Muguruma as much as he could as he explained the aftercare instructions. The finished tattoo looked stunning.

  “If you've got any questions or concerns, I'm sure Lisa will lend a helping hand, too.” Shuuhei said. “OH! Wait, can I take a photo and post it? I'm really proud of this one.”  

Muguruma smirked. “You better damn well be.” He turned and positioned his arm as Shuuhei took off his gloves and threw them in the trash bin before reaching in his back pocket for his phone. He snapped a couple pictures, just in case lighting and focus were off before he told Muguruma he was done. 

 “Don't forget to tag him in it.”  

“Hell no. So that Hisagi can get swarmed with questions? No fucking way.” Muguruma shook his head.  

“C’mon Kensei. That's kinda the point, no? That way if people want to know, they can go to him.”  

“What's your username?” Shuuhei asked as he began typing in a comment. He looked up just in time to see Muguruma roll his eyes.

 “It's real stupid. Lisa is also the one who made me get it. Tachikaze9.” Muguruma scratched the back of his neck and narrowed his eyes at Lisa who just smiled back innocently. It was interesting to see Lisa like this and it was obvious that around Muguruma she let down her guard and was more open. That of course was due to years of friendship, Shuuhei understood very well. He was still a little jealous that she wasn’t like this in front of the others and during work but that was another thing about Lisa that Shuuhei admired; she was absolutely exceptional at being professional.

  Shuuhei made some adjustments to focus in on the tattoo and closed out of the app but not before showing Lisa and Muguruma who approved. He then began wrapping the plastic around Muguruma’s arm before letting Muguruma reach for his shirt.  

“Thanks again, Hisagi.” Muguruma said as he reached out his hand for a firm handshake that Shuuhei grasped right back at.

  “You ever feel like getting another one, you know where to find me.” Shuuhei shamelessly said, smile tugging on his lips.

  “Here are the books I told you about.” Muguruma said as opened his bag. They’re three books, coffee table size. From the cover, Shuuhei can already tell that he’ll be a fan. He only knew the name of one of the artists, someone he had come across before but the other two were unfamiliar.  

“I’ll take good care of these. Thank you so much. I’ll give them back to you soon.”

  Muguruma grinned. “It’s fine. You should come by our studio sometime. So that you can drop them off, too.” Muguruma added in quickly. Lisa smiled.  

Shuuhei watched him before he turned around and started cleaning his equipment, aware that Lisa was still hanging around. 

 “You know, if I didn’t know any better, I think he likes you back.” Lisa said before she walked away.   “Yo Kensei! Wait up. I’ll see you out. It’s time for my break anyway.” 

Later that night, Shuuhei has the apartment to himself and Duke, the bulldog he was still looking after. Ichigo is gone for the night, having texted earlier that he was going to spend the night at Rukia's. He’s sitting on the couch, has the television on for the sake of background noise and has the books Muguruma lent him on his lap. He reached for his tea mug and took a sip when his phone buzzed. Thinking that it was probably Renji, he unlocked it without thinking twice and saw the notification staring right back at him.

_Muguruma Kensei (Tachikaze9) started following you._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a longer chapter but it’s the least I could do for having taken a while. I've also added a couple more tags. Thank you all for your feedback, I’m so glad that this pairing is still being appreciated! *A*

On a slow Thursday morning, Shuuhei watched Rangiku add in finishing touches to a tattoo on a Yumichika Ayasegawa. The new tattoo, on the outside of his right forearm, was of a peacock and vines. Rangiku had spent a delicate amount of time adding in the colors to the feathers of the tail, mixing in blues, greens, and cyan on the train. In Shuuhei’s opinion, it was a perfect size—not too big and not too small, either. By the second hour, she had moved onto the neck and head of the peacock, filing in blues and blacks all alongside the stem of the neck. The tattoo began an inch from Yumichika’s wrist bone and spanned to just before the bend of his elbow. 

No matter how many times Shuuhei got the chance to actually watch Rangiku work, he was stunned by her way of mixing in colors so beautifully and naturally while also remaining true to the rest of the color scheme. The rich blue throughout the body of the peacock with little specs of black and green flowed just right.

Next to Shuuhei was Ikkaku Madarame who sat on one of the rolling chairs Shuuhei had brought from his station.

“Okay,” Rangiku said, when she leaned back up and wiped the sweat from her brow with her arm. She had her hair in a French braid today and the fringes of her bangs covered her eyes whenever she leaned down to inspect the tattoo. Rangiku set the tattoo gun on the tray before she wiped away the excess color from Yumichika’s arm. “All done. I gotta tell you Ayasegawa, this turned out to be one of my favorite tattoos ever.”

Yumichika winked at her. “You flatter me too much.”

“I’m not lying,” she insisted. “It turned out way better than what I had in mind. Here, move your arm a little while I go get you a bandage.”

Rangiku chucked off her gloves, stood up and walked out. Shuuhei watched Yumichika inspect his arm a little closely with a satisfied smile that tugged at his lips.

Just a couple weeks before that day, Rangiku had gotten an email from Yumichika with news that he and Ikkaku would be visiting the city. It had been a couple of years since they had seen each other and Rangiku had replied that they should definitely hang out. In turn, Yumichika had told her that it would definitely happen because he was looking to get tattooed at Seireitei by none other than her.

It was good to see them again and luckily, Shuuhei’s schedule was fairly free that Thursday so he was able to join in and catch up with Yumichika and Ikkaku. They had both attended undergrad together with Renji, and as a result, instantly became friends with Shuuhei and the others. Neither of them would have been able to get through undergrad life, midterms, finals, and their thesis without each other. They had become a close knit family and no one was surprised that after graduation, Ikkaku and Yumichika had moved out to the west coast and had settled together. They were truly a power couple.

“What have you been up to?” Shuuhei asked Ikkaku, coming back to the present.

“Not much,” Ikkaku shrugged. “Been keeping busy with work here and there. Ayasegawa recently decided to remodel the store completely so I’ve been helping him with that. We’re changing everything: floors, shelves, and the storefront. We moved out of our shitty apartment and found a house, did we tell you that?”

“No, but congrats! That’s awesome.”

They all had heard from Renji that after moving out to the West Coast, Yumichika opened up a flower shop in the city where they had settled in. He made good business and Ikkaku had found an opportunity to work under an apprenticeship with a famous Japanese woodworker as well.

“Well, you know what we’ve been doing here. I do some freelance work every now and then but I’m mostly here running the place with Izuru.”

“Good for you, man. I remember you really wanted to open up your own shop but had some doubts.” Ikkaku said.

“It’s weird, but I sometimes can’t believe it? It took so much work to get this place open and we’ve been fortunate enough to keep it open. We’ve got a steady clientele and we keep them happy every time they walk through that door. Momo works here too as our receptionist and we’ve got another artist named Lisa that got hired on first as an apprentice. Today’s her day off though.”

Rangiku walked in and handed Yumichika a glass of water and sat down a bandage. “Okay, I know Madarame has a shit ton of tattoos and can probably tell you what you need to know about taking care of your tattoo but I still gotta tell you, so listen up.”

“You guys doing anything tomorrow night?” Ikkaku asked while Rangiku went about bandaging Yumichika’s arm. Shuuhei turned to him and shook his head.

“Nothing as far as I know.”

“Our flight isn’t until Saturday at noon so maybe we can get together tomorrow night. Tell your pretty boy roommate he can come, too.” Ikkaku grinned.

“You mean Ichigo? He’s gonna kill you when he finds out you called him that.” Shuuhei grinned.

“That’s because only I’m allowed to call him that,” Yumichika said, mischievously.

“Madarame ain’t wrong though. Ichigo is too pretty for his own good,” Rangiku added.

Later after they left and Rangiku started cleaning off her station, Shuuhei walked back to the front and checked his email. There were a few unread messages in his inbox from first-time clients, and someone inquiring about getting their nose pierced (he forwarded one that to Izuru), and one from... his heart skipped a beat when he saw a reply from a familiar email address.  

> To: hisagishuuhei@gmail.com  
> From: tachikaze.9@gmail.com    
> Re: Subject: Books
> 
>  Glad to hear you liked them. I’ve got more for you if you want. I’m busy with a deadline this weekend but if you are free next week in the morning we can exchange others over a cup of coffee. You down?
> 
> -M  
> 

Shuuhei had sent an email to Muguruma earlier this week after realizing that he should return them soon. The last time he had heard from Muguruma had been a few weeks before that so he wasn’t expecting a reply so soon. His heart thrummed in his ribcage with the added realization that Muguruma had asked him out to coffee. 

He started typing out a response accepting his invitation before he remembered that well, he was supposed to open all next week. He mulled over what to say for a minute before he looked back across the shop at Rangiku who had just finished cleaning up. Suddenly, an idea came to mind.

“Rangiku,” he called out to her. Shuuhei tapped his fingers along the table desk. He had a feeling he was going to regret this decision but Izuru wasn’t supposed to show up for another hour and he didn’t want to take forever responding back.

“What’s up?”

“Can you open for me on Monday?”

“Aw, really?”

“Please, just this one time.”

“What’s got you so bunched up?” Rangiku walked over and crossed her arms, eyeing him suspiciously. “You going out Sunday night?”

“No,” Shuuhei, looked down at his hands. “I might just be late. I need to return some things to Muguruma and he wants to get coffee in the morning.”

“Oh my god.”

“I know—” Shuuhei ran his hand over his face, “I don’t even know what to say.”

Rangiku’s eyes widened, “Okay first off, tell him yes. Second, of course I’ll open on Monday, hell, take the whole day off. And third, I knew it! I knew it.”

“Knew what?” Shuuhei asked, alarmed.

Rangiku looked at him incredulously and waved her hand, “Not important anymore. Can I tell Lisa?”

“Absolutely not!”

“Please?”

“No.” Shuuhei swung his chair and faced the monitor.

+

Monday morning came and Shuuhei grabbed a table by the window and looked outside. Rainy days like today were his favorite. They had settled on a coffee shop per his suggestion that wasn't that far from Seireitei and according to Muguruma, equal distance from the studio.

The coffee shop was lively at 8 in the morning with a slew of people coming in for their caffeine fix before running out the door to go on their way to work. Shuuhei decided against ordering something and waited for Muguruma knowing that the owner, Urahara, wouldn’t kick him out. There were a couple customers who settled in at the tables as well, some looked like students who were nose deep in books and it reminded Shuuhei of the times he did the exact same thing during midterms and finals. He was surprisingly calm last night about the fact that he would be meeting up with Muguruma. He hadn’t seen him since the second session where he finished his tattoo. It wasn’t until he got to the coffee shop that he realized his palms had gotten a little sweaty and that he was clutching the books in his arm a little harder than necessary.  

He looked up and saw Muguruma come through the door.

“Yo,” Muguruma said as he walked towards the table and took off his jacket. He sounded a little winded and wore a dark long-sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his forearms. “Sorry I’m late.. if I had known the bus would have taken forever I would have fucking walked.”

“It’s fine, it’s pretty ugly outside.”

“You didn’t get anything?”

“Nah, I was waiting for you.”

“Well, now I feel like shit. Let me buy then.” Muguruma took out his wallet.

“That’s okay, really,” Shuuhei shook his head. “Please don’t worry about it.”

“Hisagi, I was raised better than this. I’m usually not late to things so let me do this,” Muguruma said, eyes sharp but with a playful grin on his face. Shuuhei blinked and then nodded. He fought back the urge to roll his eyes. Muguruma wasn’t even that late.

“Okay. But next time is on me,” he said.

Muguruma raised an eyebrow, fixing with a knowing smile. “Next time, huh?”

Shuuhei looked down. Maybe that was too straightforward. “Well, yeah. I can’t let you one up me like that.”

“That’s another deal we’ve got then.”

In the end, he got a latte and Muguruma ordered a simple black coffee for himself. For some reason, it didn't surprise him that Muguruma dumped a little sugar in his cup before stirring.

"I used to add creamer to this shit,” Muguruma said, looking up and meeting Shuuhei’s gaze. “I always had to add creamer, I couldn’t drink anything else. Then grad school happened and I can't drink anything but black coffee.”

“I can’t live without espresso. I keep telling everyone at the shop that we should invest in a better coffee maker but everyone’s so plain.”

“Plain?” Muguruma scoffed. “You’re outta your damn mind.”

Shuuhei smiled, hopeful. “Hey, agree to disagree?”

“Hell no. But I’ll let it go. For now.” Muguruma replied, leaning back on his chair, familiar frown on his face.

“So, what are you up to today?” Shuuhei asked.  

“Well to tell you the truth? I’m gonna go home and try to get some rest. I stayed up way too late finishing a commission, as you can see,” Muguruma said, spreading his hands and showing off the paint marks on his fingers and palms. They were a mixture of cyan, deep blue, maroon and pink. “I just mailed off the prints this morning before coming here to meet you.”

"Do people recognize you?" Shuuhei asked suddenly, the thought popping up in his mind. "Recognize your work at school, I mean."

"Sometimes," Muguruma said. “After seminars or critiques someone will come up to me and talk about so and so. Sometimes teachers, but it’s usually as a reference so it's kind of weird. If anyone regularly recognizes my work, I wouldn't know ‘cause they don’t tell me.”

“That’s because you're intimidating."

"Me? Intimidating?"

"Well, yeah.”

"I can live with that," Muguruma shrugged. There was a silence for a while and Shuuhei took more sips from his coffee. It was still raining outside.

“Can I ask you a question?” Muguruma asked suddenly, breaking his thoughts.  

“Of course.”

“How’d you hear about me anyway?” Muguruma leaned forward, elbow on the table and chin resting on his hand.

Shuuhei set down his coffee and shifted in his seat. He looked up at Muguruma and met his measured gaze. He also realized that like this, with Muguruma leaning so close over the table, his eyes were _so_ gold. How come he hadn’t noticed that before? He must have before, right?

“I was doing a lot of research on zines for this particular class I was in during my first year. I’ve always been interested in editing and publication so it wasn’t long until I came across your series _Clo_. I searched everywhere to read all the editions, I absolutely loved it. I waited every month on the edge of my seat for the next issue to be released. Just like anyone else in an art program, when you came across the artists whose work you _really_ admired, it suddenly made making art easier. Your style is so unique and rough but so expressive. Sorry - I must sound like an idiot.” Shuuhei laughed nervously. Perhaps this wasn’t a good idea. At all. He couldn’t hold Muguruma’s gaze anymore and looked down at his coffee instead.

“Don’t apologize, I asked you, didn’t I?” Muguruma replied, grinning.

Shuuhei then reached for the books on the windowsill. "Here," he said as he pushed them over.

"So what’d you think?” Muguruma set his coffee down and pulled the books to him.

“Bleda y Rosa is really good. Didn't peg you for the new topographic type." Shuuhei admitted.

Muguruma smiled and brought his coffee to his lips. "I didn’t peg you for the expressionist either, so I guess we’re both full of surprises. Lisa and I saw one of their group shows recently and have been following their work ever since. It was a bitch trying to track down their publications, we had to go to New York to get our hands on this one.”

“Izuru is more into photography than I am. I’ve walked in on conversations he’s had with Lisa about it.”

“Does he shoot?”

“Every once in awhile. Rangiku and I gifted him a Hasselblad for his birthday a couple years back.”

Muguruma whistled. “Those are hard to come by if you’re tight on money.”

“It took us a lot of planning to find the perfect one that didn’t cost us my arm and her leg.” Shuuhei said before finishing his coffee. Muguruma then reached into his messenger bag and pulled out two more books. He slid them across the table and Shuuhei looked at them, curious. The first one was bigger than the standard size.

“This used to be my bible during undergrad,” Muguruma said. “Don’t mind the notes and highlights I wrote in some of the pages though.”

Shuuhei ran his fingers through the embossed title and name: Mark Rothko. Everyone knew about Rothko, what little he remembered was from textbooks and art history papers. Learning that Rothko was important to Muguruma, though, was enough for him to look through his work a second time. He opened the book and flipped through some of the pages and noticed the dog ears on the corners.

He looked at the other book and he caught his breath. Shuuhei did not recognize the name, Svetlana Tiourina, but the painting on the cover was _gorgeous_ : it depicted a portrait of two women, surrounded by flower petals in a beautiful mixture of yellows, oranges, and gold. Rough brushstrokes were evident throughout the painting. What caught Shuuhei’s eye was the black panther between the women that had piercing golden eyes seemingly staring right back at him. It was a gorgeous painting, very much like Klimt.

“Tiourina is very underrated.” Muguruma added.

“It’s absolutely gorgeous,” Shuuhei mused as he flipped through the book. “She chose a great animal for the cover.”

Muguruma laughed. “Thats one of my favorite paintings.”

“You don’t say?” Shuuhei teased. 

The color palette Tiourina used was vibrant and warm, sometimes cool as well and always featured women.

“I can’t wait to look through these,” Shuuhei said as he looked up. Muguruma grinned back at him, obviously pleased. Shuuhei then looked down at his watch and realized an hour had gone by.

“You’ve gotta go, don’t you? Don’t let me hold you back.”

“Thanks for the coffee.”

“Any time.”

The rain has let up a little when they walk out of the coffee shop. He looked at Muguruma who closed his eyes and looked up at the sky, feeling the cool breeze after a rainstorm flow in.

“For what it’s worth,” Muguruma began, expression unreadable and voice deep, “It’s nice to know that someone appreciated my short-lived series just as much as I did. But you hold me in much too high a regard. I’m just a guy who paints.”

He turned and walked away and Shuuhei watched him leave, a response on the tip of his tongue.

+

"Hmm, I'll take the beer then.” Shuuhei said as he reached for the door handle and grabbed a twelve pack from the shelf.

"Then I guess I'm bringing the whiskey." Rangiku concluded as she turned and walked to the other aisle. Momo was still mulling over her choice as they wandered throughout the liquor store. He brought the case to the counter and paid for his share.

When they offered to bring Lisa any alcohol of her choosing, she had simply laughed and told them to bring whatever they wanted. There was no need, according to her, but Shuuhei was too nice to let that one go so they agreed to stop by the liquor store before heading to Lisa’s apartment.

Everyone at Seireitei was invited (even Renji who happened to be at Seireitei because he brought pizza for dinner) to Lisa's apartment where she and her roommate were throwing a party to celebrate the end of finals and the school year. Lisa had also mentioned that her clique was going to be there and that she was dying to introduce them to Shuuhei and the others. Rangiku was the one who had replied immediately, that she and the rest of Seireitei wouldn’t miss it. Finals had come and gone and business at Seireitei had picked up again as well with a slew of clients. Lisa and Shuuhei took on more work as Rangiku’s schedule had changed a little to accommodate her upcoming review. As a result, Rangiku was booked solid right after Christmas with consultations and sessions. Momo was going home for the holidays, and it had almost slipped by Shuuhei’s mind that the end of the semester also meant the holidays. Between the four of them, they had decided that they would take turns working the front desk while Momo was gone for two weeks.

In the end, Shuuhei ended up wearing a simple black v-neck and dark jeans. Momo joined in with a burgundy crop top, a skirt, and black tights; she also curled her hair, something she usually didn’t do. Rangiku wore a blue sweater with black tights and heels that made her just tall enough as Shuuhei. Rangiku’s review had gone well and her good mood was infectious, spreading to the rest of them that week at Seireitei. All of them were excited to let loose tonight in good company.

Lisa lived in the South End of the city and that meant catching the subway with the rest of Saturday night’s passengers who were also on their way out to have a good time. When they got to the apartment, they realized that Lisa actually lived on top of a boutique. They entered at the side and climbed a couple flights of stairs where they ran into some people in the tiny hallway. Lisa, upon seeing them, opened the door wide.

“I’m so glad you actually came because if you hadn’t, I would have given you so much shit.” Lisa still had her hair in a braid but she had changed her glasses to clear frames and was wearing a richer red shade of lipstick. On her right shoulder, she had a tattoo of a strelitzia that she got done a couple years ago: it was a beautiful color palette of orange, yellows, red, and blues. According to Rangiku, she had mixed the palette herself. Lisa rarely showed it off though because she loved wearing long sleeved shirts, but tonight she had opted to wear a sleeveless shirt that had a faded print of Wonder Woman on it. She hugged Rangiku and Momo first.

“Have a little faith in us, Lisa. We’d never miss it.” Izuru said as he hugged Lisa back. Loud music and noise was coming from inside the apartment. They maneuvered themselves around the crowd until they got to the kitchen.

“Come on, I’ll give you the official tour after each of you have shots with me.” Lisa pointed towards the bottle on the counter.

“Hell yes,” Rangiku said enthusiastically.

“As you can see, the kitchen and dining room are up here. Downstairs is the living room and a hallway to Shinji’s room. Upstairs are a couple more rooms including an office, guest bedroom and my room, which you can go on up and drop off your stuff in, if you want,” Lisa said as she took the cap off the bottle of absinthe in her hand and gathered around five shot glasses. “Since the apartments here sit atop many shops, the layout is weird. Neither of us mind the layout and climbing up and down to get around. You get used to the small staircase pretty quickly. The thing that really sold us was the big balcony.”

“That’s cause Lisa’s got a green thumb,” said a voice behind them. Shuuhei turned around and saw a tall lithe man with long blond hair and perfectly cropped bangs. He was wearing a button up shirt with a skinny tie. He also caught a glimpse of silver on his tongue, a piercing that hid behind his all-teeth-smile.  

“Oh, yeah, guys, meet Hirako Shinji, my roommate. Shinji, these are my coworkers I keep talking to you about: Shuuhei, Rangiku, Izuru, and Momo.”

Shuuhei nodded and stuck his hand out for a handshake that Shinji returned with a firm grip. “It’s nice to meet you.”

“I’ve heard a lot about ya,” Shinji said with a smirk.

“All good things, of course,” Shinji said immediately, as he waved his hand dismissively. “Lisa couldn’t shut up about ya when she got hired. Let’s see… what was it? Somethin’ about you being the most gorgeous man she’d ever seen in years.”

“Shinji, the point of me telling you these things is because you aren’t supposed to repeat them.” Lisa deadpanned and yanked on his tie so that he was eye level with her.

Rangiku and Izuru snorted and Momo just giggled behind her hand.

“It’s okay, Lisa, no harm no foul,” Shinji laughed nervously. “Hisagi _is_ really cute. I can see what he likes in him.”

Lisa rolled her eyes and let go of Shinji.  

“I’ve gotta go and make sure Hiyori doesn’t kill anyone. Welcome to our crib, have a drink, and make yourselves at home.” He walked away.

_I can see what he likes in him._

What the hell did that mean? Shuuhei took his shot and grimaced at the absinthe burning down his throat. Leave it to Lisa to have them start the night off dangerously.

True to her word, Lisa and Shinji’s apartment was really nice. What Shuuhei noticed at first glance when he came inside was the brick wall on one side of the apartment. The kitchen was spacious, with a large island in the middle, that was currently full of snacks and alcohol. Across the kitchen was the dining room area that consisted of a large maplewood dining table where some people were sitting and playing a game of poker. Tall windows looked out to the balcony where Shuuhei also saw other people. Going downstairs through the spiral staircase led to the living room where the of majority of the party was at. What caught Shuuhei’s eye though, was the fact that almost all the walls were completely adorned with frames of photographs, paintings, and posters.

It almost made Shuuhei a little dizzy with how many names he had heard and hands he had shook since he arrived. He recognized some as Lisa’s and Momo’s friends who sometimes stopped by the shop.

At times he saw Hiyori opening the door to people when Lisa and Shinji were busy in conversation and other times, it was a green-haired girl named Mashiro who hugged literally everyone.

Shuuhei excused himself and went to the hallway where he took the chance to check his phone to see whether Renji had gotten his text with the address.

21:10: _Where are you?_

21:12: _**i’ll be there soon!! it took me longer to close today Sorry :(**_

21:13: _Hurry up! The door will be open. It’s crazy crowded right now._

21:13: _**don’t do anything stupid until I get there**_

21:14: _No promises._

He noticed that in the hallway hung a decently large frame of a silkscreen print and Shuuhei immediately knew that it was Muguruma’s. It was signed at the corner and was the third edition out of six. It was a horizon of a lake during sunrise. Shuuhei leaned in and could see the layers of ink mixing in to create a soft orange to blue hue of the sky and reflecting off the water. He counted at least six layers of ink and noticed the exquisite detail of the waves in the water. He looked at the date and realized the print was barely five months old.

Now, half an hour later and after drinking two beers, Shuuhei was definitely feeling tipsy. He could hold his liquor—being best friends with Rangiku and Renji had helped him build a high tolerance, but nothing could prepare him for the shot of absinthe. Izuru and Rangiku were sitting and talking to someone when Shuuhei returned and then he looked up and saw, amidst the crowd of people, new arrivals coming through. The first two were guys he didn’t recognize and one that he definitely did. One of them had an afro and the other had blonde wavy hair that was tucked behind their left ear. Behind the two of them was Muguruma, wearing a frown with those gold piercing eyes that Shuuhei had gotten used to seeing. Muguruma was wearing a black leather jacket and a navy shirt underneath. Shuuhei would later say that he didn’t ogle Muguruma, but in his defense, he was a little tipsy by that point and his ability to care and be self-conscious had slowly dwindled down.

“Kensei!” Lisa said as she came up to him for a hug. “You never said if you were gonna make it.”

Muguruma looked at Lisa, wolfish grin on his face before he hugged her back and kissed her cheek in return. He said something in her ear, but amongst the group of people and music, Shuuhei had no chance of finding out what it was.

“Sorry we’re late,” the guy with the afro said as he clasped hands with Shinji who was right behind Lisa. “Closing shop took longer than expected.”

“Dude, it’s okay.” Shinji said, lightly punching them on the shoulder.

“Did Renji respond?” Izuru asked behind him.

Shuuhei blinked and broke reverie, and nodded. “Yeah, he’s on his way. He had to close today.”

The person that Rangiku and Momo were talking to turned out to be Mila Rose, a brown haired woman with green eyes. According to Momo, she was also in Rangiku’s university going for a masters in exhibition and curation.

Shuuhei got up and shook Mila Rose's’ hand. “I’ve heard about you, actually.”

“What? Me?” Mila started.

“Yeah, uh, Nelliel? I think she’s your roommate?”

“Shit, get out, you know Nel?” Mila’s face brightened up at the mention of Nel.

“Yeah, she was a client of mine. I recently inked her. Your name came up when Rangiku was talking to Nel about her program and she mentioned that her roommate also went to the same university as Rangiku.”

“Ohhh, you’re her tattoo artist! Nel was really impressed with your work. You’ll have to show me sometime.”

Rangiku smiled. “Hisagi’s work is really good. I endorse it.”

“Well, it depends on what you’re looking for exactly. If you want colors then Rangiku is your girl. If you’re looking to get ambitious and go big, Lisa is perfect for that. Tell Nel to bring you around the shop sometime if you’re interested in seeing what we can offer.” Shuuhei reached in his back pocket for his wallet and handed her the parlor’s business card.  

Mila took the the card, “Nel was supposed to come tonight but she had to work, she’ll be upset that she missed you guys.”

“How’s it going, Hisagi?”

Shuuhei turned around, already knowing that familiar voice and came face-to-face with Muguruma.

“Long time no see,” Shuuhei said and he could feel it, feel the blood rush to his face. He could see that Muguruma wanted to say something else, but in that same moment, Muguruma’s friends showed up and he went about introducing them to Shuuhei and the others. The man with the afro introduced himself as Aikawa Love and the blonde was Otoribashi Roujuurou but preferred to go by the name Rose.

Shuuhei’s phone buzzed and he pulled it out of his pocket to see a text message from Renji letting him know that he was outside.

“Lisa’s place is awesome,” Renji said when Shuuhei met him at the door. Renji was finishing tying his hair up in a high ponytail, letting his red hair fall back. “I feel like everyone is here.”

“Trust me, it does feel like it. You want a drink?”

“Hit me, today was rough.”

“You wanna talk about it?” Shuuhei asked seriously.

“Nah, it’s okay,” Renji shook his head. “We had to put down two today so that kind of left us feeling a little out of place. Byakuya has been acting weird lately, too so it’s just been weird. I’m just glad the week is over.”

Shuuhei didn’t doubt Renji’s abilities to be a veterinary nurse; on the contrary, he couldn’t imagine anyone better fitted for the job. Shuuhei also couldn’t remember a time when Renji wasn’t as happy as he was now, doing what he loved. But he also knew that Renji was one of the most compassionate and sympathetic guys he’d ever met, and so days like this were common and had to be dealt with in whatever manner they could.

He grabbed a beer for Renji and one for himself and sat down at one end of the dining table. He noticed Lisa coming up the stars with Muguruma and then grabbing two other shot glasses on the counter. She handed one to Muguruma who took it from her and they intertwined their arms and knocked back the shot in one go. By that point, Muguruma had ditched the leather jacket and Shuuhei could make out the end marks of the tattoo on his arm beneath the sleeve of his shirt.

When Renji met his line of sight, he chuckled in understanding. “Is that Muguruma?”

“Yeah.” Shuuhei said and quickly dropped his gaze.

“You’re right. He is gorgeous.”

“I never said that.” Shuuhei looked at him and frowned.

“No but it’s pretty much written all over your face. Also Rangiku can’t stop talking about it.” Renji shrugged and took a drink from his beer before he sighed and slapped his hand to his forehead. “Fuck, please don’t tell Rangiku I said that, she’ll kill me.”

“Well, I’m gonna kill her. Again.” Shuuhei said, eyes narrowed as he shook his head.

“Sorry,” Renji said then, “I know that you look up to him. I still can’t believe that he’s Mugu. What were the odds of that ever happening?”

Shuuhei shrugged. “I’m still processing that. It’s hard having a conversation with him and trying not to overdo it with how much I know about his art. I think I already did.” He then looked down at the beer Renji was holding. “I’m also going to get another drink, you want another beer?”

Renji nodded and Shuuhei made his way to the kitchen. He saw Muguruma there, alone, rummaging through some of the drawers.

“Hey,” Muguruma said, “Have you seen any of the bottle openers? The one that was in the living room disappeared and Lisa said there could be one more in the cabinet but it’s not here.”

Shuuhei put down the beers he had in his hand and took the bottle from Muguruma's hand before he reached for the keys in his pocket and popped the cap with his key.

"Pretty efficient way of getting those open," Muguruma said as he took the bottle that he offered back. “Thanks.”

“No problem.” Shuuhei smiled.

Muguruma then threw his arm across Shuuhei’s shoulder, “C’mon, introduce me to the rest of your friends. I wanna meet Renji, his tattoos look awesome.”

“That’s ‘cause I did them,” Shuuhei said, and laughed when Muguruma rolled his eyes. “I told you, I take great pride in my work. If there’s anything I’m gonna be shameless about, it’s my tattoo work. But seriously, don’t talk to Renji about his tattoos or you’ll never hear the end of it, trust me.”

“Noted.”

Much later and feeling a little lightheaded, Shuuhei looked across the room and saw Izuru talking to Rose. Whatever it was they were talking about had them both leaning in and talking into each other's ears for the sake of being able to talk over the loud music. He also saw Renji fawning over to Love and Shinji over the records that were shelved away on a bookcase. Judging from Shinji’s reaction, they were most likely his.

After a while, Shuuhei got up and walked out to the balcony. He closed his eyes at the cold breeze crashing to him. The balcony was large enough for another picnic table, a small fire pit they had going on, and hammock. All around the railing were plants that were mostly dead because of the season and therefore gave view to the other apartments in the area.

“Hisagi,” a voice called out to him Shuuhei turned and saw Muguruma leaning against the railing. Muguruma looked at him with a sharp unreadable expression, eyes watching him like a hawk. Shuuhei blinked and saw that Muguruma was offering him a joint. “Want a hit?”

“Uh, yeah, sure. Thanks, Muguruma.” Shuuhei said as he took the joint from him.

“Please, call me Kensei.”

“Are you sure?”

“I wouldn’t be saying it otherwise, man.”

“Alright,” Shuuhei said. He pulled the joint to his lips between his fingers and took a drag. The burn of it entered his chest, feeling it in his lungs and throat. He kept it in for a second or two before sighing and then breathing out, watching the smoke leave his lips. “You rolled this?”

“Nah, I get it from Shinji. He gets the good shit. I never ask and he’d never tell me anyway.” Muguruma said.

“I used to smoke cigarettes,” Shuuhei said, handing the joint back to him after another drag. “A couple years back, defense mechanism or whatever you want to call it to help with the pressure from school, but I quit the summer after I graduated.”

“That’s good,” Muguruma said, bringing the joint to his lips. “Funny how it’s so common in artists but also a huge misconception at the same time. It’s equally divided.”

“True,” Shuuhei agreed. He looked back out over the balcony and took a drink from his beer. Lisa lived in a good area. The view was hard to dislike and it was way, way better than the view from his shitty apartment on the 7th floor that he shared with Ichigo. He looked back at Muguruma who had moved to sit on the hammock and was leaning back, slowly rocking back and forth. The loud bass from the music could be heard even through the closed doors, mixing in with the faint city noises from down below: cars honking, people yelling, dogs barking—it was comforting in a strange way. Maybe it was the state of inebriation he was in that made it comforting. From where he was standing against the railing, Shuuhei watched Muguruma’s profile, noticing how sharp his nose and jawline were.

A couple people came out to the balcony as well, most that Shuuhei didn’t recognize, save for Muguruma who said hello to some of them. Shuuhei drank the rest of his beer in silence and debated going back inside, but he hadn’t been out enough for the cold to kick him back inside. The breeze was perfect.

Someone approached them both, Shuuhei hadn’t seen him before; he was tall, big, and had a pink buzz cut.

“I knew I’d find you here,” the man said, smiling to Muguruma.

Muguruma shrugged, “It’s hot as balls in there and you know how Lisa gets about smoking in the apartment.”

“Indeed,” he said. Muguruma offered him the joint but he politely shook his head. “No thanks.”

He turned to Shuuhei and held out his hand for a handshake that Shuuhei returned. “I don’t believe we have met. I’m Ushouda Hachigen but please, call me Hachi.”

“Name’s Hisagi, it’s nice to meet you.”

He idly remembered a conversation Muguruma shared with Hachi involving something about an upcoming gig at the bar Shinji ran. Hachi, Shuuhei learned, was the bartender at said bar along with a couple other names he couldn’t remember.

Shuuhei moved and sat on the hammock next to Muguruma and looked down at his watch, noting that it was well past midnight. He was content to stay there and sober up while listening to Muguruma and Hachi talk. He could feel warmth coming from Muguruma—the result of sitting close enough next to him that their thighs touched—and could also smell the faint smell of his cologne and aftershave, the very scents he had forgotten.

Shuuhei resisted the ridiculous urge to lean his head on Muguruma's shoulder.

“You doing okay there?” Muguruma asked, voice deep but quiet. Shuuhei closed his eyes and nodded.

“Just enjoying the breeze,” he answered.

“Want the last hit?” Muguruma asked and Shuuhei nodded and leaned over as Muguruma brought the joint to his lips. Shuuhei held Muguruma’s hand, fingers touching his knuckles as he pulled the last drag. Muguruma’s hands were warm and calloused and Shuuhei didn’t let go, not yet—even as he could feel Muguruma’s eyes on him like a brand. He pulled back from the joint and met Muguruma’s eyes. He had that unreadable expression on again, like he couldn’t believe that Shuuhei was real. Without thinking, Shuuhei licked his lips and saw that Muguruma dropped his gaze to his mouth, watching him. As if he had been caught, Shuuhei let go of Muguruma's hand, but not before he felt Muguruma softly brush his fingers against his own.

Shuuhei suddenly realized that he did not care anymore, self-control be damned. He blew the smoke out towards the sky, leaned his head on Muguruma’s shoulder, and closed his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I envisioned these chapters to be 3k at most but I'm finding myself unable to stop rambling when it comes to this 'verse so. There's that. Also, holy fucking shit Bleach 685 killed me. I'm 1000% ready to yell about it with anyone should they want to because _oh my god_.

"I can't believe you got high without me!" Lisa said as if this was truly the worst thing that had happened to her. They were in the kitchen now, sitting at the dining table, and digging into the pizza that had just been delivered. The apartment had mostly cleared out by then with only a few close friends remaining.

Deeming they were all too drunk to go out to get food somewhere, Shinji decided to call in for pizza. Dollar bills were piled on top of each other and spread around the coffee table as everyone who had remained tried to get their tip and share in order.

Muguruma shrugged, "What's wrong? We get high together all the time.”

"Yeah, but not with Shuuhei!"

Shuuhei laughed, a warm feeling spreading through him at the fact that Lisa felt left out. "I'm sorry Lisa. I didn’t think it was going to be that big of a deal.”

"Don't talk to me,” Lisa said as she took a bite out of her slice, frown on her face.

Shinji, on the other hand, continued his debate about conspiracy theories with Muguruma and Love. Muguruma had come back inside and had immediately gotten dragged into the middle of it no thanks to Love.

"You watched too many X-Files episodes as a kid," Muguruma said as he grabbed a plate and rummaged through the first box, taking out a cheese slice, “and now you can’t shut the fuck up.”

“Hey, X-Files is formative shit.” Love added. “Gotta give Shinji credit where it’s due, man.”

"Kensei, I'm serious. Aliens are real. Yer just too narrow-minded 'bout these things."

"Oh my god, Shinji I swear to god.” Muguruma rolled his eyes. “Keep me out of it. What do I care if aliens are real?”

"But ya would believe me, though, right? If I showed ya?"

Muguruma gave Shinji a bored look. "Maybe. I ain't watching that shit, though."

Shinji grinned like he had finally gotten the response he was trying so hard to get. “Yee.”

"Is he always like this?" Rangiku asked Lisa, completely amused.

"All the time. You have no idea. Shinji was a history major, you see. This was all he talked about during undergrad. Sometimes I wonder why I decided to be roommates with him.”

"Oi, I fuckin' heard that Lisa. You just like me ‘cause I'm the only decent cook aroun’ here."

"Uh, no, that's a fucking lie. We all know I'm the only one who can prepare a decent dish." Muguruma said, pointing his plastic knife at Shinji menacingly.

Lisa ran her finger over the condensation of her glass. “My and Shinji’s personalities are completely different but there’s one thing we do have in common and that’s Kensei. He’s like a brother to us, but sometimes I feel like I’m the one who’s looking after them both. They act like such children sometimes.”

Shuuhei smiled and remembered that after he had closed his eyes and fallen asleep outside, some time had gone by. What woke him was the cold air making him shiver. He opened his eyes and took a moment to realize where he was. He had fallen asleep and he was unsure for how long exactly, but he was still where he fell asleep: head on Muguruma’s shoulder. He blinked wearily and noticed that he, Muguruma and Hachi were now the only ones outside on the balcony.

“You fucking fell asleep on me.” Muguruma had said with a shit-eating grin on his face. “Am I really that boring?”

Shuuhei covered his face with his hands and groaned in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry, oh my god—”

“Relax, Hisagi,” Muguruma had said, laughing, eyes bright and amused, “I’m just messing with you.”

“I really am sorry, Kensei. That was so rude of me.” Shuuhei tried again. God, he would never be able to look at Muguruma in the eye ever again. Shuuhei tried to move but then felt something around his shoulder and saw that it was Muguruma’s arm. His fingers had been idly running across the fabric of the sleeve of Shuuhei’s shirt. So he hadn’t imagined it then, Shuuhei had wearily thought.

They were called back inside eventually when Shinji slid open the door and told them that they were thinking of ordering food and if they were interested, to get their asses back inside. Muguruma had gotten up first, offering his hand to Shuuhei who in turn took it and got up. They walked back inside. So, he had definitely fallen asleep for a while and Muguruma hadn’t woken him up. 

Suddenly, breaking Shuuhei out of his thoughts, he felt something on his shoulder and when he turned it was Rangiku offering him a glass of water before sitting down next to him. Really, none of the boys (himself included) deserved Rangiku. She was just _too_ good. “Here, it looks like we both need it.”

“Thanks,” Shuuhei replied and took the glass from her.

“You sure you’re gonna be okay tomorrow?” Rangiku asked, eyeing him. Shuuhei nodded.

“I’ll be fine. Where are Momo and Izuru?”

“Left not too long ago,” Renji answered, “Izuru said he didn’t want to wake up with a hangover tomorrow so he left early. Dropped off Momo, too, just to make sure she got home safe.”

Izuru opened Seireitei on Sundays so it made sense that he had already left. Rangiku had the weekends off and Lisa had off on Sundays leaving himself, Momo and Izuru taking the helm at the shop. Sundays wasn’t their busiest day of the week, though they still had walk-ins coming in through the door.

“What happened out there?” Renji asked Shuuhei while reaching for a napkin.

“We shared a joint, got high, and I fell asleep on him,” Shuuhei muttered. He looked up and saw that Muguruma had sat on the other end of the table next to Mashiro and across from Shinji.

“No fucking way,” Rangiku said, lowered voice.

“Rangiku and I thought you had left already. We looked everywhere for you.” Renji picked at his own slice before taking a bite.

“I know, I’m so sorry,” Shuuhei said.

“Well, good thing Muguruma was there then.” Rangiku teased.

They don’t stay too long after that. Shuuhei did have to work the next morning as did Renji. His exhaustion was starting to set in and he was still feeling high but sober enough to know that he needed to sleep soon if he wanted to get through the next day without weariness. He grabbed his jacket from Lisa’s room and made his way back downstairs and saw Muguruma walking to the kitchen with Shinji, empty beer bottles in hand.

“Go on ahead,” Lisa waved at them when Shuuhei and Renji offered to help. “They’ll help me clean up. You’ve got work tomorrow.”

“You sure?” Shuuhei insisted. 

“Yes, go. I’ll see you guys later. Thanks for coming. Text me when you get home, okay? All of you.” Lisa kissed his cheek and hugged Renji.

“Soo,” Renji prompted later as they walked down the street, grinning.

“So what?” Shuuhei said, shivering.

“What’d you and Muguruma talk about? You know. Before you fell asleep.”

“Honestly, not much. I mostly heard him and Hachi talk about some things, like an upcoming gig they both had. Did you know Muguruma also sometimes moonlights at Shinji’s bar? Hachi described it as a speakeasy type bar, but I didn’t say much, I was mostly trying to sober up… I’m never doing shots with Lisa ever again.”

“Oh, I dunno about that. Look how well things turned out.” Renji said, then reaching up for the high five Rangiku gave him. Shuuhei rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in the pockets of his jacket. He walked behind Renji and Rangiku and let himself smile at the memory of having been so close to Muguruma. He had been conscious so he knew that he hadn't embarrassed myself by saying something stupid. Thank god for that. 

They catch a cab together to Rangiku’s apartment where from there Renji and Shuuhei decide to walk the rest of the way home. Renji did live closer to Shuuhei than anyone else so they both didn’t mind and by the time Shuuhei got home and dropped his keys on the dining table, it was a little over 2:30 in the morning. He was definitely going to need coffee before work if he wanted to make it through his shift. He filled up another glass of water before entering his bedroom.

He sent a small text to Lisa and Renji letting them know he had made it home safe before leaving his phone on the nightstand and going to the bathroom to wash up. The last thing he thought about before falling asleep was the smell of orchids on Lisa’s dining table and Muguruma’s aftershave.

+

“You know,” Shuuhei began as he stood in the aisle and looked between the mount spray cans in his hand, “when you said you wanted to stop by and pick up paper, I thought that was exactly what we were going to do.”

He looked up at Rangiku who was standing next to him and looking over the brands of the other adhesives. She smirked at Shuuhei as she took the Elmer's can from his hand. “Oh, please, like you were doing anything better today.”

“Nothing is always good on my day off,” Shuuhei grumbled. A simple supply run had turned into walking down through all the aisles so far. And whether Rangiku believed him or not, Shuuhei had been looking forward to doing nothing on his day off.

“Quality time together is just as good. Come on, Shuu.”

Shuuhei shook his head and couldn’t be upset at all when it came to Rangiku. Trips to the art supply store were necessary every now and then and he did need more ink and he desperately needed new bamboo brushes so he chucked those into the basket he was carrying. It wasn’t like he had come completely in vain.

What was dangerous was wandering into the paints section and looking at the canvases and brushes. Rangiku was working on a new body of work and a recent call for entry she was interested in had a bigger than usual limit of dimensions meaning she could work big. He followed her around the store asking her about the entry and what she would submit. Shuuhei was excited to see what she would come up with and it also made him nostalgic for when he painted on canvas as well, but lately he was never proud of anything he made with oils and acrylic so he promised himself to leave that stone unturned. He was much better at watercolors and ink anyway.

“So have you heard from Muguruma?” Rangiku asked as they walked back to the subway.

“No? Why would I?”

“You have his number! Doesn’t this mean you get to ask him out now?”

“Technically speaking yes? Since he did ask me out first.” Shuuhei can feel the heat rushing to his face. He just hoped that Rangiku would miss it. She’d never let him hear the end of it otherwise.

“It’s pretty obvious you’ve got a bright torch burning for him,” Rangiku said, adjusting her grip on the canvas and not even caring anymore that the wind was blowing her hair in her face. You picked your battles when it came to carrying shit back to the subway.

“Yeah, I know I’m not that great at being subtle.”

Rangiku gave him a sympathetic look. “Shit, I’m sorry. That was out of line.”

Shuuhei shook his head, “No, please, don’t worry about it. It’s just.. complicated? Sometimes I look at him and I don’t even know what he thinks of me. It’s so hard to read him sometimes to try and figure out what he’s thinking. And yeah, I totally want to hang out with him some more but I obviously haven’t thought that far ahead.”

“I know. I’m sorry. You are under no obligation to listen to us but believe me when I say that we all want you two to bone. So whatever happens, we support you.”

“Why does this feel so formal, like I’m asking for your blessing? It’s not like I’m about to propose.” Shuuhei frowned, touching the back of his neck, obviously uncomfortable.

“Shutting up now,” Rangiku said with a gentle smile.

Rangiku might not be wrong about this but in his defense, it was difficult to not be attached to someone whom you had admired for years. Shuuhei couldn’t explain it but everything about Muguruma was intriguing and he clung to him like a moth to a flame. He had admiration for someone who had made a name for themselves in a very competitive field and managed to do a lot more than just making money.

He tried not to think too hard on it on the way back to Rangiku’s apartment. Things at work had gotten busy and kept him even busier as a result so it wasn’t like he had necessarily been sitting around thinking about Muguruma.

There had been talk at the last meeting at Seireitei before the holiday that maybe it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to look into adding another artist to their lineup. It was Izuru’s idea but Lisa had been onboard the moment he mentioned it to her. So, that had also started to keep Shuuhei occupied. It was up to him and Izuru to formulate an opening and call for applications. They had the space available at the shop so it wasn’t a bad idea overall. Izuru even mentioned that if they could get someone who worked on tattoos and piercings, it would be even better.

Shuuhei left Rangiku’s apartment making a mental list of all the things he had to do. It was only Wednesday but it still felt like there was a long way to go until the week was over.

+

The days go on and the mornings get even colder. It’d started snowing nowadays much to Shuuhei’s frustration because that meant walking on sidewalks covered with ice no thanks to idiots who didn’t shovel properly. There were a lot of those in his neighborhood. The holidays came and went and everyone had gotten their well-deserved break leaving Seireitei closed for three consecutive days before they came back, ready to work again. The start of the new year looked promising.

Lisa and Rangiku were working double shifts to make up for lost time during finals and everyone took turns working the reception desk this week for Momo who had gone home for the week to visit her family and her best friend.

Shuuhei is working on a sketch at the shop when he got the text. He’s hunched over the reception desk and softly running the tip of his pencil over defined lines on the tracing paper. Izuru was at his station working with a walk-in and Lisa was sitting on the couch, keeping Shuuhei company even though she too was busy reading a light novel to kill time until her noon appointment showed up. He was working on something for Mila who stopped by the shop with Nel a couple days ago and Shuuhei was more than happy to talk over her ideas with her and answer all her questions. She had come in asking for a geometric design of a lion’s head and Shuuhei had been onboard, instantly liking the idea. Mila described that she was looking to get it on her back, a good couple inches below her neck. In addition, it had been great to see Nel again and catch up on how she was doing. Her tattoo had healed beautifully and looked amazing and he couldn’t be more happy for her and proud of himself. She also promised Shuuhei that she would show up to more parties with Mila if it meant that he and the rest of Seireitei would be there.

His phone vibrated next to him followed by the text ringtone and he didn’t think twice before picking it up, thinking that it was probably from Ichigo. (He later realized that he needed to stop doing this.) He saw that it was actually from Muguruma.

11:23: **Hey if you aren’t busy tomorrow night, one of my classmates has an opening recep at a group show. I told her I’d show up for moral support and Lisa can’t come bc she has a long session booked in the afternoon.**

Shuuhei looked up to where Lisa continued reading, leg swinging back and forth. She didn’t notice his staring.

Without thinking too hard into it, Shuuhei swiveled in his chair and typed out a response.

11:24: _Sure! Is this your way of asking me out again?_

11:24: **Obviously**

Shuuhei smiled and shortly after then, another message popped up.

11:26: **I figured you might be interested and I recall a certain statement of yours of loving to people watch and talk about their taste in art**

11:26: _I definitely don’t remember that. You’ll have to remind me again. I’ll be there._

11:30: **Good  
I’ll stop by tomorrow so we can go together**

Shuuhei put his phone down and went back to his sketch. It was hard to fight back the nervousness he felt now with the promise of seeing Muguruma tomorrow.

He’s running the eraser over some lines on the lion’s mane when the front door opened and he looked up and saw Ichigo. He was carrying a plastic bag with him and waved at Shuuhei before grinning.

“Hey, I brought lunch.”

“Oh god, you’re a lifesaver,” Shuuhei sighed, maybe even giving Ichigo a look of relief as he stood up and took the bag from Ichigo and saw various tin foiled covered tacos. His stomach growled loudly as he began to unwrap his own food.

“That’s because I know your overworking tendencies,” Ichigo replied, leaning against the desk. “Dig in; I brought enough for everyone.”

“Have I told you lately that I love you?” Shuuhei said, looking at Ichigo like he was the world. “Because I do. I don’t deserve you.”

“Yes, but a little over complimenting ain’t gonna do any harm,” Ichigo looked incredibly satisfied.

“Hey Kurosaki,” Lisa said as she closed the book and leaned her hand on his shoulder before reaching into the bag. “What’s new? You haven’t come around in a while.”

“Been super busy at home helping dad with his clinic. Didn’t realize I would be missed.”

“Of course, you are missed. Who else brings us free food?” Lisa said with a devious smirk on her face.

“Hey now,” Shuuhei started, peeling back more tinfoil to take a bite and gave Lisa a pointed look even though he can’t hold it for long and laughed instead. “We appreciate you a lot, Ichigo. Everything okay back at home? How are Karin and Yuzu?”

“They’re good. Getting older and it freaks me out. Dad’s been driving them insane apparently with wanting to rearrange some things around the house. He also told me his plans for expanding the clinic.” Ichigo shrugged. “I can’t last two days there until he and I try and murder each other, though. Me more than him so it’s good to be back.”

“Izuru is finishing up with a client right now but he’ll be done soon. Rangiku had to make a quick a supply run.” Lisa said as she set their food aside. “If I didn’t have an appointment soon I’d crack open the whiskey bottle that Hachi got me from his trip but alas. We have water and soda.”

“No drinking on the job, Lisa,” Shuuhei reminded her, mouth full of food. He snickered at the look she threw over her shoulder.

“It was one time, boss,” she cheerfully said though her eyes said otherwise.

“None for me, thanks. I just came by to leave you this. I’m actually on my way to drop off our rent at the post office.” Ichigo mused, crossing his arms.

“I really don’t deserve you,” Shuuhei reminded him. He took the soda Lisa offered him. “Next month is my turn and dinner's on me tonight.”

Ichigo smiled. “Deal.”

+

At the end of his shift on Friday, Shuuhei is putting away stock materials in the cabinets when Izuru walked in. Shuuhei’s afternoon session ended an hour ago and here he was still: working. Shuuhei didn’t notice him at first, with his back to the door, as he reviewed the checklist to make sure everything they had ordered had actually gotten here. Then he heard the soft knock on the doorframe.

"Hey," Shuuhei looked up at him as he emptied out boxes. "What's up?"

"Muguruma is here," Izuru answered. "He's here to see you." 

Shuuhei noticed the curious smile on Izuru like he was entirely pleased about the whole thing. And he probably was after Shuuhei caught him up to speed on what had happened between him and Muguruma at Lisa’s party. Shuuhei was always terrible at keeping things from him, but it wasn’t like it was intentional because Shuuhei always thought the world of Izuru and looked for his guidance more than when he himself was unsure of things. That’s just how they were. They always managed to be on the same wavelength.

"Okay, thanks. I’m almost done."

"You guys got a date or something?"

"Something like that," Shuuhei said, honestly. Even he wasn’t so sure what this was supposed to be. He put the rest of the things in the cabinets before standing up.

“Be safe. Make good decisions. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Izuru joked, following Shuuhei out of the room. Shuuhei saw Muguruma sitting on one of the couches, flipping through a binder.

Since they're all pretty plain black binders, he didn’t notice until he got closer that Muguruma was looking through Rangiku's binder, fingers spread out on the sleeve holding the photographs and sketches of her designs.

"Hey," Shuuhei said, smiling as he looked at Muguruma, “Sorry if I made you wait long.”

“Nah, I just got here.” Muguruma shut the binder and put it back on the shelf. He smirked. ”You ready?”

"Yeah, let me just get my coat.”

Shuuhei felt the gust of cold air hit him the moment he stepped outside the shop. He pulled his beanie lower so that the wool covered his ears. They walked to the subway station in comfortable silence until Muguruma asked Shuuhei how he’d been doing and for some reason it was easier, this time, to fall into rhythm, while giving little details about his week. Muguruma listened intently; hanging onto every word Shuuhei said before he told Shuuhei that while the new semester hadn’t started yet he was already knee-deep in readings for his classes. 

The group show celebrated works in printmaking exhibited by five students who spent the fall break abroad in the sister programs in the Greece and Australia. Two of the artists were in the graduate program. Shuuhei listened to Muguruma explain it a little further but appreciated that he wanted him to form his own opinion. He followed Muguruma through the sea of people already in the gallery; a huge square space with white walls and polished concrete flooring.

The work itself ranged from silkscreen prints to etchings and from small to large, the largest being two pieces measuring at least 40 by 60 inches if Shuuhei had to guess. It’s a drypoint print using black and gold oil based inks on soft gray rag paper. Shuuhei wondered just how massive the metal plate was to create these prints. He saw Muguruma standing in front a series of silkscreen prints belonging to an undergrad student.

Shuuhei got pulled into conversations with some of the other students while Muguruma is dragged away but he doesn't mind. People ask him if he's part of the program or if he's attending the school but he simply said he was just an artist showing support. It wasn't like he wasn't able to network and if anyone could do it flawlessly it was Shuuhei.

He's standing off on the corner, finishing a cup of wine and watched the space crowd with other peers and staff and also locals who are used to going to First Friday's. 

Muguruma showed up afterward, pulling Shuuhei by the arm. "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

Shuuhei is introduced to a classmate and friend, a petite woman named Soifon whose gray eyes could engrave daggers on skin without as much as a glance. She was wearing a backless black chiffon top and had short hair with bangs. Her contribution to the group show are the two large prints that Shuuhei had noticed early on. She was extremely curt and carried herself in a very professional manner. She also had no problem explaining her project to Shuuhei in perfect detail, a repeat of everything she had been saying all night thus far. Shuuhei felt small whenever she looked at him even though he was taller than her. According to Muguruma, Soifon was one of the few classmates in his program who wasn’t a complete “idiot.”

He also met one of Muguruma’s seminar mentors, a tall lithe dark skinned woman named Shihouin Yoruichi. She is absolutely gorgeous.

"How do you know Muguruma?" Yoruichi asked as she swirled her champagne in the plastic cup and watched him with gold glinting eyes. Shuuhei swallowed under her gaze, feeling as if she knew more about him than he himself.

"Through a mutual friend, actually. Muguruma's studio mate works at my tattoo shop."

“Ah. Yadoumaru, was it?"

"The one and only."

“Yoruichi is the best welder if I ever had to pick one,” Muguruma said, coming back and standing close to Shuuhei.

“Compliments won’t get you places, Kensei,” Yoruichi teased, “but yes I teach welding and sculpture. Printmaking really isn’t my thing but you’d be surprised how refreshing it is to talk to any artist in general no matter the medium they specialize in. It’s always nice receiving criticism from an outside perspective and in return give back your own.” 

“Sometimes,” Muguruma added then. “Sometimes it works and other times it’s just sitting there listen to some asshole talk out of their ass coming off as if they know better than you.”

“Yes, there’s that too.” Yoruichi agreed. “I’m going to get going—talk to some others before I leave. Muguruma, see you on Tuesday. Hisagi, it was lovely meeting you. I hope you enjoyed the show. Come back when it’s empty, it’s better that way.”

“Will do,” Shuuhei nodded and grasped her hand back.

He took another cup of wine that is offered to him and decided that it was harmless anyway. 

“I thought the semester didn’t start for another two weeks?” Shuuhei asked Muguruma.

“You’re right, they don’t. I meet with Yoruichi outside of school sometimes at her studio. It’s become a monthly thing where I show her where I’m at and get some feedback. If you thought Lisa was a hardass on criticism, Yoruichi is ten times worse. If you want to come I doubt she’ll mind. It’s during the day though.” 

“Let me know what time and I’ll check my schedule.” Shuuhei said. 

Shuuhei is also introduced to Ukitake and his long-time partner Kyouraku; Ukitake is the department head of printmaking and Kyouraku a former professor who taught book arts. They both smile warmly at him and reach out to shake Shuuhei’s hand.

“Ukitake likes to see the best in people,” Muguruma said to him, whispering in his ear while Ukitake exchanged pleasantries with a passing faculty member. “His pep talks on a day when you feel like absolute shit are the best. Kicks your ass down and picks you right up.”

Shuuhei loved that he got to see a different side to Muguruma here—a look into the community that he interacted with on a weekly basis. It was obvious that Muguruma held a lot of people here in high respect. He’s dying to see Muguruma’s studio and more of his work but was still trying to muster up the courage to ask such a thing. 

“It’s so good to see you here, Kensei,” Ukitake continued.

“That’s ‘cause you also kept pestering me to come,” Muguruma muttered.

“Muguruma is very picky about the company he keeps,” Ukitake said, smiling at Muguruma. “Don’t let the carefree attitude fool you. He’s got a heart of gold and is more attentive than anyone I know.”

“Believe me, I’ve seen it,” Shuuhei assured him. Out of the corner of his eye he can see Muguruma watching him. “Kensei says you are the department head?”

“Yes I am,” Ukitake nodded. “I haven’t seen you before, you’re not a student are you?”

“No, I’m just here to show support. I’m a tattoo artist.”

“Oh, nice! What do you think of the show?”

“I didn’t work much in printmaking when I was in undergrad but the variety is really impressive? And it comes off as very personal and respectful based on experiences of being a foreigner.”

Ukitake’s calm and warm attitude reminded Shuuhei of his old mentor who had taught him so much. Tousen Kaname, though blind, did not let this hinder his ability to be a mentor nor professor in the slightest. His lectures on critical thinking gave a lifetime of learning to Shuuhei. He hated writing artist statements about his work, as did anyone, but he did it flawlessly now thanks to Tousen. Talking to Ukitake had shown Shuuhei that he was also someone who truly cared about teaching the making of art. The world and students needed more teachers like Ukitake and Tousen.

By the end of the night, Shuuhei has been introduced to all participating artists and is only slightly overwhelmed by how many names he remembered. Shuuhei didn't see himself as an exhibiting artist any time soon, but he did without a doubt felt a pang of nostalgia of what it was like to be constantly immersed and surrounded by a creative community. Those experiences were something he held onto because he had learned so much about himself and his process in those four years.

“Hey,” Muguruma said, voice quiet as they walked along down the street after leaving the gallery. “Wanna grab a bite to eat? I know you have work tomorrow morning.”

“I’d love to,” Shuuhei said, meaning every word. He was only slightly surprised at Muguruma remembering his schedule and it impressed him a little.

There is a ramen shop that had a late night menu that Muguruma swore by; located one subway stop over and below a bar/restaurant on the first floor of a hotel. It’s completely inconspicuous and Shuuhei would have never imagined that below a four-star hotel bar hid a smaller restaurant. It’s Friday night so it’s not surprising to find the bar full of people but suddenly Muguruma took his hand and led him through the crowd towards the back where they went down a set of stairs and Shuuhei is too stunned to say anything. But it’s not like he wanted to anyway. The only thing he centered in on was the feeling of Muguruma’s cool hand around his own.

The place is dimly lit save for the bar where the chefs are preparing orders. It’s fairly full of people too, but it’s quiet with murmurs of conversation all around. There’s a low hum of music playing and on the tables are small fake candles though they don’t help much.

“So, what’s your story?” Muguruma asked and leaned back with his elbow on the wooden back of the chair, head propped on his hand. “How’d you end up here?”

Their waiter showed up and filled their glasses with water before leaving the menus on the table and walked away. Shuuhei toyed with the unwrapped straw in his hands, feeling Muguruma’s gaze on him.

“Parents lived and met in Sendai. They’re still there. Me coming stateside was a decision I made after high school with the rest of my friends. By some dumb miracle, we all got into our first choices. Izuru and Rangiku went to the same school as me and by that point we had already decided what we wanted to major in. Ichigo was the one that we met here; having already been based. What about you?”

“Mom is in LA working as an archivist and I never knew my father so I went wherever she went. I was born and grew up in Tachikawa though. I started junior high and halfway through the year she accepted a job stateside and before I knew it, processing for her visa was already filed and I became her beneficiary. I met Shinji and the others during undergrad.”

They both order a bowl of ramen and don’t wait long to be served. The ramen _is_ good. Muguruma sat there, waiting for his verdict, that wild grin on his face again and Shuuhei can’t deny it. It’s not like he was looking to prove him wrong, anyway.

“How’d you find out about this place?” Shuuhei asked.

“You’d be surprised. Being strapped for cash during school introduced me to many places that were good and cheap. A bowl of ramen here is 10 bucks they don’t get any better than this.”

“That reminds me so much of this one week where I had to take time off from my part-time and classes because I got sick as a dog. Just a sore throat that wouldn’t go away but left me in bed for three days straight. By Friday, I was getting better but my paycheck that week was so sad so I made myself go out to the openings. I had a huge project due later the following Wednesday so I used what little money I got to buy my paint so that was my dinner,” Shuuhei laughed at seeing Muguruma shake his head in disbelief. “Wine, cheese, crackers—the works. Everything that you see at a First Friday was my dinner that night.”

“Fuck, that’s just sad.” Muguruma is laughing and Shuuhei can’t help but laugh too, thinking back on how ridiculous his life choices were back then.

“You’re telling me. I’ve never told anyone this.”

“Did your program have foundations?” Muguruma asked suddenly.

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, we didn’t really have that because we concentrations instead of majors so a year of foundations wasn’t necessary.”

“That’s so weird.”

“Yeah and it was fuckin’ annoying, too. Because we’d choose our classes based on what we wanted to do which was awesome but damn, that was hard because sometimes you ended up with losers in a digital illustration class who didn’t know jack shit. I’m sure you can imagine how demos and crits went.” There’s silence before Muguruma spoke again. “Was grad school ever in the cards for you?”

Shuuhei set down his water and leaned his head on his palm. “Not really? Izuru and I really wanted to open Seireitei by the time the fourth year rolled around. We had jokingly talked about opening such a business all throughout our third year. Rangiku was the one who wanted to go for her masters out of all of us so she did but I dunno. Art school is different, there’s a lot more pressure and deadlines and I was kind of done with that by the time I finished my thesis? Also it’s really fucking expensive depending on where you go based on what you’re majoring in.”

“Mhm, can’t argue with that.” Muguruma nodded. “What was it, if you don’t mind me asking. Your thesis.”

“Oh, um, well. Three paintings. I tried so hard to go with a diptych but halfway through the year, I realized I really needed it to be three. All done with water-based inks, you know how much I love them and you know I love tattoos, but I also love our perception of memory? So I have these three paintings based on memories. I asked two people to describe a memory that they would love to keep with them—on their skin if they could and the third memory was my own. And they all had to do with loss.”

“When are you gonna show me?”

Shuuhei blinked, realizing what Muguruma had said. _Show me._ “Well, I only have two of them. I sold one.”

“I thought they were a series?”

“I did too. But they were taking up so much space in the apartment after I brought them back with me that I just decided to go ahead with it once an offer was made.”

“Trust me, I know exactly what you mean by that.” Muguruma took a bite and then looked at Shuuhei again. “I’d love to see them. And if I can get you to talk more about your process, even better.”

“Do you visit home often?” Shuuhei then asked; before taking a drink from his water.

“When I can, yeah. Last time I went back was early last year? I went with Lisa and Shinji and stayed with their families during the break. My family is pretty small when it’s just my mom and her sisters.”

They fall into a nice silence for the sake of eating and Shuuhei realizing that he was so hungry and Muguruma not any better.

Muguruma is finishing the last of his water when the waiter came by with the bill. Muguruma reached in for his wallet and—

It happened faster than Muguruma could react because before he knew it, Shuuhei had slid his card on the tray and handed it back to the waiter. He has the biggest grin on his face, watching Muguruma comprehend just what the hell had happened in the span of seconds.

“What the fuck?”

“I did owe you, didn’t I?” Shuuhei replied, crossing his arms and giving Muguruma a smug look. He’s so proud of himself.

“Did you just beat me to the bill?”

“Uh-huh.”

Muguruma kept staring at him like he quite can’t believe this and Shuuhei can’t hold it in anymore. He laughed, shoulders now shaking at the small pout Muguruma gave him. Totally worth it.

“We’re even now,” Shuuhei continued, leaning forward on the table, chin on his hands. “If you want to one-up me there’s always next time.”

It came out so easily, without a second thought and without thinking of the implications. They were friends, that much was obvious and for whatever reason, Muguruma enjoyed his company enough to keep agreeing.

“Don’t think that I’m only agreeing just because I want to get even,” Muguruma said before he got up, completely amused. Shuuhei felt his face grow hot but he shrugged it off, nodding and following Muguruma out of the bar.

“I’ll see you soon, yeah?” Muguruma said once they’re outside, breath visible out in the cold night. He’s standing close and Shuuhei centered in on his golden eyes. His heart is fluttering in his rib cage again.

“Of course. Thanks for tonight.” Shuuhei said. He watched Muguruma walk down the street while waiting at the corner until the crosswalk light turned on and he went his separate way home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suddenly halfway through this chapter it became a challenge to see how many tropes I could write in.

Thanks to a last minute cancelled morning session, Shuuhei was able to make it to Muguruma’s critique session with Yoruichi Tuesday morning. He had already made peace that he would miss out on going especially after learning that Yoruichi would have loved to see him again. But that was before the call came in letting him know that his session wouldn’t go through as the client had an emergency and couldn’t make it. 

Following the directions on the GPS on his phone, he walked a couple blocks until turning onto a street and saw Muguruma outside. 

“It’s freezing out here, how can you stand it?” Shuuhei pouted, pulling down his scarf to breathe out. Muguruma's hand reached up and cupped his cheek, hand warm from having been inside his pocket. Shuuhei leaned into his touch, brought up his own hand and covered Muguruma's, fingers closing in. Shuuhei looked at him and smiled warmly.

“I was waiting for you, got here a little while ago. You really hate winter, don’t you?” Muguruma asked, genuinely curious.

“Not a fan,” Shuuhei answered. “But thanks, I appreciate it.”

“C’mon, let’s get inside before you get any crankier.” Shuuhei rolled his eyes. Muguruma opened the door before following Shuuhei inside.

“You sure it’s okay me being here?” Shuuhei pressed as they waited for the elevator.

“If it wasn’t I would have already told you before you traveled all the way out here.”

When Yoruichi opened the door for them, she smiled bright. “I’m glad you could make it, Hisagi,” she said as she stepped back. “Come on in.” 

“Thanks for having me,” Shuuhei said with a polite smile. 

Yoruichi’s place was unbelievable. The first thing Shuuhei noticed was the black cat sleeping soundly on the couch. The cat woke up when Yoruichi closed the door behind them and Shuuhei met golden eyes, much like Yoruichi's. Shuuhei was instantly jealous about the insane amount of natural light that her place got. Yoruichi’s work, Muguruma had explained, was about creating a dialogue and perspective of the body image. Specifically the female body. Her sculptures were often large so running on a professor's salary didn’t cover all of the costs of materials. As a result, she took on a side job teaching at an after school art program for teenagers from low-income families.

“Hisagi, would you like some coffee? I also have tea,” Yoruichi offered. She had her own mug in her hands. 

“I’ll take some tea, thanks,” Shuuhei said as he followed her to the kitchen. She handed him a clay mug from the cabinet.

“Water’s ready and,” she pulled out a drawer and revealed a tea box set, “pick your poison.”

“Thanks.”

Yoruichi nodded and walked out of the kitchen. 

"You’ve never taken a class with Yoruichi before?" Shuuhei asked Muguruma who waited around for him.

"Not really my department, remember?”

“We met in a pretty funny way,” Yoruichi called out from the living room. “Kensei walked into one of my classes the first week of because he hadn't been aware that my seminar and his had switched rooms."

Muguruma rolled his shoulders back, shrugging off his jacket and left it draped over the back of a chair by the dining table. Shuuhei also took off his and neatly folded it over Muguruma’s. 

“You could already picture my embarrassment. Showing up and looking like a moron.” Muguruma admitted. 

Shuuhei followed them through some french doors that he assumed led to Yoruichi’s studio space if the wide floor plan had anything to say about it. On the wall to his right and across tall windows, was a white cork board wall where Shuuhei saw two prints clipped and hanging from pins.

As usual, Shuuhei noticed the color palette first. Then he noticed that they were portraits. There wasn’t a profile standing at the center of the print—this was informal. Shuuhei could make out the back of someone’s shoulder, dark skin and hair perfectly combed behind the ear. A broken white mask partially covered the jaw and cheek, at least what could be seen. The mask had harsh blank lines detailing a gruesome jawline and fangs. The edges of the mask were soft almost like it was a form of liquid with dripping lines. All these specific details, Shuuhei could point out from the perfect lining and detail. The background was an array of vibrant colors from magenta and cyan with yellow. 

“Okay,” Yoruichi began after a moment of silence. She sat down her coffee mug on the bench beside them and crossed her arms. “Do you want to talk about it first or do you want me to start?”

“Give me your first impression?” 

“Still going on the same theme as inner demons?” Yoruichi asked, and when Muguruma nodded she leaned forward, fingertips tapping against her chin. “You’ve got this dreamlike quality lately, I’m not sure if this is something you are choosing to do but it’s quite obvious based on placement and colors so I’d be careful if that’s not the approach you’re trying to go for. This,” she pointed towards the lower half of the first print, “feels very chaotic considering that the face and mask is where you want to represent these themes so. Something to keep in mind next time, but this? This is great. Great portrait. Huge improvement from your last ones that you showed me back in November. Your main focus should always be depicting these inner demons. The portrait is secondary.”

Shuuhei watched as Muguruma took in everything Yoruichi said, hanging onto every word. 

“You want the identities of the person to remain anonymous do you not?” Yoruichi asked.

Muguruma shook his head. “At first I did because it feels more universal that way, but now, I’m not so sure.”

Shuuhei felt like an outsider peering into an intimate conversation about something that was so obviously important to Muguruma, but at the same time, Muguruma had invited him and Yoruichi had welcomed him to her home. He realized that this was Muguruma’s thesis.  _This was his work._ Shuuhei wasn’t just a somebody and his heart felt heavy at that realization. The past couple of months happened in such a daze that he could hardly believe it sometimes. Muguruma had become a warm fixture in his life.

Muguruma had also been right: talking with Yoruichi was like dancing with knives. She was very understanding of Muguruma’s ideas but obviously knew a lot and had a lot to say. They talked back and forth and Shuuhei found it hard to believe that she didn’t teach illustration because her criticism and feedback definitely said otherwise. It went on like this for the next hour. The dialogue between the two was comfortable and it made Shuuhei wonder for how long had they had this mentor and mentee relationship.

“What it really comes down to it is the question whether you’re happy with these?” Yoruichi asked later, carefully eyeing Muguruma.

“Kind of. I know I can do better. I don’t know if I’m completely happy with these portraits just yet.” Muguruma is looking at his work differently this time for sure.

“You’ve got your work cut out for you then,” Yoruichi said before she walked out of the room, muttering about how there was never enough coffee in the morning. It took Shuuhei a couple moments to realize that she had left them alone.

Shuuhei walked closer so that he was standing close to Muguruma. “So, this is your thesis?”

“Yeah, I guess I never really mentioned it before, did I?”

“No. Wasn’t sure whether you were holding back. Didn’t know how to ask either.”

“You could have just asked.” Muguruma snorted.

“Still pretty difficult with you remember?” Shuuhei teased him. “Still. It’s impressive. I like it.”

Muguruma glanced at him before looking back at his prints. “Thanks.”

+

February is busy. They’re barely into the second week and Shuuhei was booked solid. He went through an entire sketchpad from just first appointments with clients who were still brainstorming ideas. He had a couple long sessions from regulars as well who were eager and ready to work with him again. It kept him busy but not feeling too overwhelmed so it was nice to fall into a rhythm like this again. 

Nearing the end of his Tuesday shift, Shuuhei was about half way done with a session when Muguruma stopped by. Shuuhei is working on a long time regular of his, Nimaiya Ouetsu. Their second session today consisted of mostly detailing the dragon of large back piece that he started a month ago. There was still one more session left, scheduled for March, that would wrap everything up. Nimaiya’s tattoo was probably one of the largest Shuuhei had done in years. It consisted of a katana that went down his back and a dragon inspired by Hokusai wrapped around the blade. The dragon bit down on the hilt per Nimaiya’s suggestion. 

“Come on in, Kensei,” Shuuhei called out, not looking up from the detail he was adding to the hilt of the katana; careful of the dragon tooth he still had to shade around. 

“I can come back later..” he said, realizing now that Shuuhei was not alone. “Hinamori said you might have been done.”

“I would have if not for the menace in front of me.”

“That’s not very nice, Hisagi-chan.” Nimaiya pouted.

“Muguruma meet Nimaiya. Nimaiya this is Muguruma,” Shuuhei said, finally looking up. 

Nimaiya looked up and grinned at Muguruma. “Yo. I’d shake your hand but I can’t.”

“Won’t hold it against you,” Muguruma said, leaning against the door frame. “What are you working on this time?”

“Come on over and see,” Shuuhei said, pulling back and wiping down the ink on Nimaiya’s back. He turned off the tattoo machine and set it down. “Let’s take five, yeah? You’re not gonna faint on me, right?”

“Never, boss,” Nimaiya said. 

“We’ve been going on four hours,” Shuuhei said, gesturing to the tattoo. 

“He’s great isn’t he?” Nimaiya quipped, turning his head and looking at them over the frames of his glasses. 

Muguruma nodded. “He’s a natural. This is badass.” 

Shuuhei ducked his head, “Thanks.” He got up from his chair and stretched. He looked at Nimaiya. “I’ll get you some water, okay?”

He disposed of his gloves and walked out of his station with Muguruma on his heels, following him into the back.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt, seriously. I can come back later,” Muguruma said when they were no longer within earshot.

“No, it’s okay. What’s up? I haven’t seen you in a while," Shuuhei said, leaning into Muguruma. 

He felt Muguruma’s arms come around him, holding him and he sighed, letting himself sag in his arms. He had gotten used to seeing Muguruma at Seireitei every other day either talking to Lisa or getting to know Rangiku and Izuru when they weren’t with a client. Still, his presence always left Shuuhei with a feeling of butterflies fluttering in his stomach. It was especially good to see him today. 

“I was thinking, if you aren’t doing anything on your day off tomorrow we could hit up the ICA and see the new show,” Muguruma murmured.

Shuuhei pulled back and looked at him, “Really?”

“Yeah, you know, if you’re interested.”

“I’m interested.”  

“Good. Get some rest tonight. You look exhausted.”

“Trust me, it’s just the long session. I’m fine. Nimaiya is amazing to work with.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then,” Muguruma said.

Shuuhei nodded. 

When he walked back to his station, Nimaiya looked up and grinned. “Cute date.”

Shuuhei poked him in the ribs. “Be nice, Ouetsu.” 

+

Muguruma sat on a bench and sketched while Shuuhei stood across from him, soft expression as he looked out the glass wall facing the harbor. 

They aren’t alone. The ICA is still busy on a Wednesday just before noon. 

He can see Muguruma sketching people as best he can, having mentioned that he liked to play a game where he only allowed himself a glimpse that lasted two to three seconds before he began drawing from memory. Most of the time people rarely noticed him or caught him staring. They’re simple figure drawings. Shuuhei occasionally stole glances at Muguruma, allowing himself a longer glance for the sake of watching him work the pencil across the pages. Shuuhei can only describe him as beautiful.

They weren’t allowed to take photos of the current exhibition on view but they made do with notes and small sketches of the works on display.

He watched Muguruma flip the page, eyes looking up and meeting his own before looking down again. Shuuhei went back to looking out the window and watching the harbor. Across the water he can see the airport and suddenly wished it was warm enough to walk along the waterfront.

After some time he moved away and walked back to the benches and sat down next to Muguruma just in time to finish watching a sketch of himself.

“I look good,” Shuuhei added, giving Muguruma a soft push with his shoulder.

“You always look good,” Muguruma said, not looking up from the page, but Shuuhei can see his smile clear as day.

+

On a night when Ichigo is away visiting home for the day, Shuuhei has Muguruma over at the apartment. He’s looking through proofs of prints for a book that Muguruma was working on. He had a deadline coming up with the print shop that he worked with and had asked Shuuhei if he was interested in looking through it one last time and provide any feedback. Shuuhei couldn’t say no.

The proofs themselves were a bit larger than the standard postcard size and the book was ideally going to be around 10 by 13 inches. The book would consist of personal illustration work that Muguruma had completed in the last two years. Shuuhei was more than happy to help him because it gave him the chance to look at what Muguruma worked on in his free time; his own personal work away from school and commissions. And he did not disappoint. Shuuhei recognized some of the paintings but for the most part, mostly everything was brand new. 

“What about this one?” Shuuhei said as he replaced one proof with another. “This one could work after the page break.”

Muguruma muttered about sequencing being a pain in the ass before taking the proof and laying it down in between the margins of the book he had open on his lap. Shuuhei was sitting next to him on the couch, legs crossed as he looked through the folder with all the other paintings Muguruma was looking to use.

“You’re really good at this.” Muguruma mused as he looked down at the page spread, taking in the edits and looking satisfied.

“Passionate about editing and publishing, remember?” Shuuhei said, looking down at the stack he still had left. “Besides, I really enjoy sequencing things.”

Sadie, the bulldog he had been looking after this week was on the other end of the couch, resting and watching them, her eyes following their hand movements. They had the TV on for the sake of background noise and they occasionally watched whatever movie was playing. 

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and Sadie immediately got up, head peering over the couch. They had decided on ordering take out instead of cooking dinner, both admitting that they were too tired and laughing at the mere idea.

He finished signing the receipt and took the food before closing the door, snubbing Sadie’s chance to get out.

“C’mon. Let’s take a break and eat before it gets cold.”

While Muguruma rummaged through the paper bag, Shuuhei went ahead and fed Sadie her dinner. The last thing he wanted was for her to loiter around the dinner table asking for scraps. He could feel Muguruma’s gaze on him as he kneeled down and began running his hands through her fur.

“Ever thought about owning your own dog?” Muguruma asked.

Shuuhei set down Sadie’s bowl and ruffled her ears. “Yes, but I don’t think it’ll happen any time soon. Sometimes I’m too busy with work and freelance. It’s more fun this way because I get to meet different dogs and get regulars."

“It shows you’ve been doing it for long.”

“Yeah, it kind of become a side job even when I was in school.” Shuuhei refilled her water bowl before walking over to the sink to wash his hands. “Helped me stay on top of paying for shit even though it didn’t pay _that_ much. And you have to be careful because the last thing you want is have a dog knock over your glass of water or ink over your three week old project. Once, I was looking after a shih tzu and I woke up late for class one morning. I had completely forgotten to put the lid back on the jar of ink I was working from. I had gone to bed so late the night before and I was so tired that I just forgot about it. I got back home later that day and found paw prints all over the floor. The dining table and the chair—he had knocked down the ink, walked all over it and then all around the apartment.

I came back home and I was so tired, all I was looking forward to was taking a nap before my evening class. Instead I spent the majority of the time cleaning up and scrubbing the floors and table.”

Muguruma laughed and Shuuhei smiled, the memory flooding back to him and remembering how helpless he had felt.

“What happened to your painting?”

“Wasn’t ruined completely thank god. I was able to work around it and cover it mostly.”

“You lucked out. That was a recipe for disaster waiting to happen,” Muguruma said, trying his best to not talk with his mouth full. He smiled behind his hand at Shuuhei who laughed, shaking his head. 

“She’s beautiful,” Muguruma said later, finishing his beer and setting the bottle on the table before he kneeling down to pet Sadie. Shuuhei watched as Muguruma let himself essentially become a licking post. She was excited, happy that Muguruma was paying attention to her.

What he was not expecting was to hear Muguruma speak to her a lovely tone, _"Who’s a good girl? You are."_

So obviously Shuuhei’s only response was to chug the rest of his beer and hope that the blush on his face would go away unnoticed. God, he was so incredibly fond of Muguruma.

Shuuhei offered to do the dishes saying it was the least he could do since Muguruma had paid for their dinner. He kicked Muguruma out of the kitchen and went back to wiping down the countertops and throwing out the take out boxes. He took out two more bottles of beer from the fridge before he walked back to the living room. He found Muguruma standing in front of the bookshelf next to the TV. One end of the shelf held his sketchbooks from over the years. The less than recent ones that he didn’t keep at the shop were kept here, including the ones he had kept during school. Muguruma was looking through one of them; particularly a burgundy moleskin from his third year that was full of rumbled pages and dog ears.

Shuuhei walked over and leaned his chin on Muguruma’s shoulder, peering down at the pages he was flipping through. He saw his old sketches of figures, landscapes of the city, his musings after reading essays, and articles for his classes. He smiled when Muguruma stopped at a page of a figure drawing drawn hastily, the figure barely recognizable.

“They had a Degas retrospective on his nude drawings a couple years back,” Shuuhei explained as he handed Muguruma a beer. “I was _so_ busy that semester that I didn’t make it to the museum until the very last day with barely two hours remaining before they closed. So I drew as fast as I could of the things I liked the most.”

“I could see that,” Muguruma replied, chuckling, flipping through a couple more pages before he closed the sketchbook and put it back on the shelf. He turned around and softly put his hand on Shuuhei’s shoulder before walking back to the coffee table. 

They get back to work again settling on the couch and after some time, there’s not much more editing to be done to the book according to Muguruma. 

“Good enough?” Shuuhei asked after a couple seconds of silence, watching him carefully.

He closed the book and looked at Shuuhei, grinning. “Yeah. Thanks again.”

“Trust me, when it comes to you? I’ll review anything.”

Shuuhei is aware of how straightforward that may have come off as, but he held his ground and looked down at the extra prints in his hands instead, stacking them neatly next to the book. 

They drank the rest of the beer in silence and watched the film that was playing on TV; this time a spy thriller movie that Shuuhei had never seen before. He pulled the throw blanket pooled at his legs over his arms, covering himself and shivered.

“Unbelievable. Can’t believe you haven’t seen a single Jason Bourne movie,” Muguruma muttered under his breath, like he was truly disappointed about this fact. There’s mischief in his eyes, though.  

“Seriously? You’re judging me now?” Shuuhei raised an eyebrow. 

“Damn right I am,” Muguruma said. “These movies are so good.”

“Alright if you say so,” Shuuhei teased him, sounding skeptical.

He’s not sure when it happened exactly but after a while he’s warm and he realized that Muguruma had draped his arm around him, hugging him closer. Shuuhei leaned into his embrace.

He doesn’t make it to the end. About a quarter of the movie left, Shuuhei felt his eyes droop and exhaustion hit him full on. It felt good… to just close his eyes and rest for a while.

…  
…

“Shuuhei,” came the voice, quietly. “Hey.”

Shuuhei blinked wearily. Muguruma came into focus, looking down at him. “Come on, let’s get you to bed.”

“Hm? What time is it?”

“It’s late. I didn’t even realize it,” Muguruma said softly.

 Shuuhei rubbed at his eyes and laid up.

“I fell asleep. On you again,” He realized that he had fallen asleep with his head on Muguruma’s lap. The soft feeling of warmth that he was dreaming about was in fact Muguruma’s fingertips at his neck, softly touching the piercing on the nape of his neck before moving to card his fingers through Shuuhei’s hair.

“I can see it’s a thing you like to do.”

“Please, you know that’s not what I mean,” Shuuhei groaned, noticing that Muguruma was still looking at him. He felt his face grow hot.

“I know, I know. I just love teasing you. You’re so cute when you’re flustered.”

“Ugh,” Shuuhei said, still groggy. The lights have been turned off except for the one in the main hallway casting a soft glow into the living room. He noticed that the beers on the coffee table were gone, probably in the recycling bin, and Shuuhei chuckled at Muguruma. He got up to stretch and yawned. 

"Stay?" Shuuhei asked, eyelids still feeling heavy, reaching for Muguruma’s hand.

"I can’t," Muguruma replied softly. Muguruma’s own fingers brushed against his own before interlocking. “Early meeting tomorrow and I still need to finish some things. I would otherwise, trust me.”

“Don't stay up too late. I know your night owl tendencies. Lisa tells me things.”

“That’s 'cause Lisa can’t keep her goddamn mouth shut.”

“I mean it, Kensei,” Shuuhei looked at him. Muguruma has that playful smile on again.

“Alright, alright. Not staying up too late. Got it. I’ll text you tomorrow, ok?”

Shuuhei nodded and then Muguruma walked out and he closed the door. He leaned back against the door and dug the heel of his palm to his eyes.

+

The morning after, Shuuhei slept through his alarm. When he finally woke up, he jumped out of bed, swearing under his breath.

“Hey we still on for later?” Shuuhei asked, leaning his phone on his shoulder and grabbing his keys before taking the leash in his other hand. Sadie, was waiting patiently at the door for him. He fumbled a bit but finally hooked the leash onto the collar and opened the door. They wouldn’t be long; just a short walk to the park to get Sadie moving and let her do her business.

“Remind me again what’s later?” Izuru answered.

“Uhh, you were gonna come over because we’re gonna catch up on that TV show you got us hooked on? We still haven’t seen the last three episodes, remember? The others already said they’re coming, too.” 

He smiled at one of his neighbors who were coming up the stairs, pulling Sadie close to him. Technically they had planned this marathon night for the following day but to make it work around everyone’s schedule, they had decided on tonight at Shuuhei and Ichigo’s place. It had been a while since they had gotten together to watch things, something they made a habit out of whenever they were free.

“Oh, yes. You’re right.” Izuru now remembered.

“You forgot didn’t you?” Shuuhei smiled fondly.

“I did. I’m so sorry, Shuuhei,” There’s some rustling on the other end of the line and Shuuhei waited, “but I also didn’t want to tell you this over the phone or text.”

“Tell me what?” Shuuhei frowned. Sadie walked ahead of him, completely unaware and waggling her tail. “Did something happen?”

“No, nothing like that. Well, sort of. If you really think about it.”

“Izuru,” Shuuhei pressed.

“Right, sorry. So, me and Rose have been hanging out lately and he spent the night.”

Shuuhei is silent. Rose? Rose… Who was Izuru even talking about?

_Oh._

That Rose.

“Shit,” is all he said as the realization hit him. Otoribashi. Lisa and Muguruma’s friend, Rose. He could practically see Izuru wincing on the other end of the line, like he really would rather talk about anything else rather than this. But Shuuhei is still processing the fact that ‘spent the night’ came from Izuru.

“Like I said I didn’t want to tell you over the phone or text. Anyway, we might have already made plans tonight, too? But I can cancel, I’m sure he’ll understand. It’s my fault anyway for having forgotten. I’m so sorry.”

“Never mind that oh my god—is he there now?”

“Uh-huh. We just woke up. You woke me up, actually.” Izuru replied casually.

“Oh my god I’m hanging up now, bye! Oh, and we are _so_ talking about this the next time I see you.” Shuuhei said before he ended the call.

The last thing he heard was Izuru laughing and someone’s voice which was definitely Rose’s.

Okay. So _that_ was a thing.

When he got back to the apartment, he had less than half an hour until his shift started. Perhaps he would stop by Urahara’s and order himself breakfast and get coffee for Lisa. He’d shoot her a quick text after catching the train.

+

Later that day, Shuuhei is breaking down his station and cleaning up when Lisa walked in. She sat on the chair, legs swinging back and forth and looked at him.

"Come out with us tonight,” she said. She’s just finished a four hour session. “To Shinji’s bar, I mean. Rangiku and Renji already said yes.”

"Wait, how’d you get Renji—you know what, don’t tell me.”

"Come on, it’ll be fun. I’ve kinda forgotten what it’s like to have you loosened up.”

"Well when you put it like that,” he began, giving her a pointed look.

Lisa adjusted her glasses and gave him a satisfied grin. "We’ll show up around 10.” 

She hopped off and walked out.

Visored, as Shuuhei came to learn, was a rather small bar plus club. It was also completely inconspicuous, tucked away in a nook and cranny alleyway. It was very easy to miss it if it weren’t for the small groups of people that were hanging out, having a smoke. It had a decent tabletop bar that allowed about ten people to sit at comfortably and a large shelves that housed endless bottles of liquor. As small as the place was (it probably only held 30 people max) the atmosphere was cozy with dim lights, fancy furniture, and an entire wall decorated with skulls. There were also romantic paintings on the other walls backlit with neon lights that occasionally flickered. The music is what caught his attention though, realizing that it was being played in real time, just faint.

"Is there a club next door?”

"Yup,” Lisa replied, leaning into him. "Didn’t we tell you?”

"Shinji runs the bar and the club belongs to Love,” Renji then said. “Love told me back at your house party. We were talking about music and he mentioned running this place with Shinji.”

At that moment, Shinji came back around to their end of the bar with drinks in hand. “A fine mixture of champagne and gin with a hint of citrus as requested for the lovely Matsumoto," he announced. 

“It’s good!” Rangiku said, after taking a sip. “Super strong, too. Are you trying to kill me?”

“I could never do such a thing,” Shinji gasped. “Ya still gotta tip me before that can happen.”

“Shinji loves to make the really strong ones because he’s good at it and it gets him good tips,” Lisa said, rolling her eyes.

“You’ve never been here before? Really?” Shinji asked, leaning on the counter, watching them. He’s wearing a tight button up with a bow-tie this time. 

“Nope.” Renji and Shuuhei shook their heads.

“Huh, well. Welcome. First round’s on the house. Feel free to leave me tips though,” Shinji pointed to the jar to the right before he sauntered off to fix drinks for the other patrons at the bar.

They remain there for a while, drinking and conversing with Shinji occasionally coming back to listen in, but for the most part he was busy making drinks and closing tabs. 

“I heard some of ya do some art, too. Any nudes?” Shinji asked later, that all-teeth-smile back on his face again.

Lisa sighed. “Honestly, don’t listen to him.”

“Oh, I don’t know. If you dig deep enough through Izuru’s Flickr you’ll find a bunch of semi nudes floating around. You’ll never really know who’s in the photos because the faces are sort of blurred and obscured, but Shuuhei knows all about that stuff.” Renji casually said.

“Renji, oh my god,” Shuuhei grabbed Renji by the collar of his shirt.

“Boys, boys, no murdering at my bar 'kay? Do it on the dance floor,” Shinji pointed behind him, towards the door on the far right.

Lisa took his their hands, pulling them along. “Yeah, let’s go. Come on.”

“Wait, you’re not serious are you?” Renji asked, laughing nervously.

“Oh, she’s totally serious. Why'd you think we came out here for? To just drink? No offense, Hirako.” Rangiku said, dropping a bill into the jar and winking at Shinji.

“Darlin’ please, call me Shinji. An’ no offense taken!” Shinji called out after them.

Through the door and a dark hallway, Shuuhei can feel Rangiku pulling him along and it’s so dark he’s not even sure in what direction they’re heading. Suddenly, up ahead he could see neon strobes on the ceiling, all pointing towards a set of stairs going down. The club space is impressive and incredibly crowded, it’s the second thing Shuuhei noticed after the music. 

He followed Rangiku inside and saw that Lisa had moved on ahead, starting to sway her hips to the beat of the song. Somehow, it was like the crowd parted for her, making room. The lights cast blues, pinks, red on all of them, blinking harshly, and it’s like a being inside a kaleidoscope. He can hear Rangiku talking, maybe to Renji but the noise level is so loud he doesn’t know exactly what she said. Instead he started dancing and smiled when he heard Renji laugh. Rangiku is looking at him, grinning as she danced to her own beat, hands in the air. Lisa had been right, Shinji’s drinks were _good_. The bourbon was evidently strong and he started to burn up. Whether it was because he was in a sea of people who were singing aloud or the alcohol, he wasn’t sure. All he was sure of was that it made him want to move even more. 

The song transitions, he noticed, are done so perfectly and seamlessly song after song. He tried looking for the DJ booth and found it on the mezzanine level but it’s still a little high up and amidst the lights blinking so often, Shuuhei can’t quite make out who is up there. Whoever was up there, though, obviously knew how to play a set.

Suddenly, he felt something bump against his shoulder and it’s Lisa holding up two shots. “If I’m having a mild hangover tomorrow then I ain’t gonna be the only one.”

Shuuhei frowned.

“Come on! Just this one. I know a little mezcal won’t do jackshit.”

“That’s because I spend too much time with Renji and Rangiku,” Shuuhei said to himself, knowing that the music drowned out his voice. Still, he took the shot and knocked it back. He doesn’t even see Rangiku and Renji anymore. 

Lisa leaned in to speak into his ear. “Aren’t you glad you came?”

Shuuhei pulled back and all he can do is just shrug, but also admit defeat. She had been right—always was. 

Lisa’s hand found his and he’s pulled to her where she danced against him, smoothly turning around to face him with a predatory smile. She slid up next to him, knowing look on her face like she knew she is unattainable in every possible way. Her body moved so sensually and Shuuhei can see her glasses riding low on the bridge of her nose. The song currently playing is a mashup but Shuuhei can hear Grimes everywhere, her voice light and electric.

Shuuhei knew that he wasn’t the best dancer out there, that was reserved to Lisa and the others. Still, everyone’s obvious need to have a good time is contagious and suddenly Shuuhei didn’t care anymore. It felt good to really spend a night out with his friends after weeks of vigorous schedules. All he can focus on is the atmosphere of being in a place that was so alive and full of energy. 

He danced with a couple people, letting them playfully grind against him and he in return. They wrap their arms around his neck and swiftly move to the music but eventually they break away when he doesn’t respond to their obvious invitation to perhaps take this somewhere else. He's flattered at the very least.

Renji and Rangiku show up all of a sudden and they pull him to them. Rangiku has her hair in a side ponytail now. She moved up close to Shuuhei, grinning at him as she playfully laid her hand on his chest, moving her hips so freely and easily. 

Renji is behind him in an instant, body warm and he placed his hands on Shuuhei's hips. They find a rhythm and it's sweet and Shuuhei can't go anywhere, he's literally trapped between them both. He's feverish with how close they are, but they're laughing and it's hard for him to not laugh as well. He's having so much fun and wished their other friends were here too.

They dance through a couple songs like this, smiling at each other and they laugh, breaking rhythm whenever Renji did an impossible move that Shuuhei couldn't possibly copy. Again: not the best dancer among them. 

He looked over Rangiku's shoulder and saw couples and friends dancing and having just as much fun as they were. He thought he caught sight of Lisa and for a second, grey hair and gold piercings. 

Muguruma is looking right back at him across a crowd and Shuuhei immediately looked down, feeling his heart twist into a knot. How long had Muguruma been there, Shuuhei wasn't sure. But he had seen Muguruma. 

Shuuhei's rhythm faltered and he leaned in to Rangiku and Renji, "I'm going to the bar."

One drink wouldn't hurt and he was still alarmingly sober.  

The bar by the club is busy but that’s expected on a Friday night. He leaned on the bar top, waiting for the bartender to come by his way and immediately recognized Hachi. 

Hachi came over and waved at Shuuhei. “It’s good to see you again, Hisagi-kun. What are you having?”

“Anything with rum?” Shuuhei offered. 

Without warning, an arm slid around his shoulder, “Make that two. And put it on my tab.” 

Shuuhei jumped. 

“I was this close to punching you in the face,” is the first thing Shuuhei said because it’s true. 

“I would have liked to see you try,” Muguruma barked a laugh. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.”

Hachi is back and slid over the counter two cocktails for them. Immediately after he took down the order of a couple standing next to Shuuhei. 

“What are you doing here?” Shuuhei said, leaning over, speaking into his ear. 

“Gig tonight. Just finished. Love is taking over now. Fancy seeing you here.”

“Wait, that was you just now? You’ve been here this whole time?”

“Obviously," Muguruma said, setting down his empty glass and holding out his hand. He motioned to the dance floor. Shuuhei looked at him questioningly. 

Muguruma has a confident look on his face, lopsided smirk, and cocked eyebrow like a dare. "Don't tell me you're getting cold feet. You’re pretty good out there.”

Shuuhei doesn't know what to say and instead took Muguruma’s hand. Muguruma's grasp is tight around his and this is really happening. Only then does Shuuhei get what Muguruma had meant. He had seen Shuuhei, had watched him all night. Shuuhei felt himself blush from the tips of his ears down to his neck. 

He noticed Muguruma is wearing that stupid navy tank top again, the one that showed off his toned arms and lean torso just perfectly. He’s fit as hell and Shuuhei’s step faltered a little, knowing that the man before him was his literal weakness. 

Muguruma slowly started moving—never taking his eyes off Shuuhei like he wanted to him to watch. Muguruma's body moved like no other. If Shuuhei thought Lisa danced beautifully and shamelessly then Muguruma danced with extreme finesse. His steps are precise and languid, head bobbing softly to the loud beat of the song, and his cocksure smile is like a taunt full of promises. 

Fine. Two could play at this game. 

It's not difficult for Shuuhei to find a rhythm, somehow the alcohol made it easier this time around. Or maybe he was running on pure adrenaline because was being watched by the one person whose attention he sought out so badly. Shuuhei doesn't attempt to copy Muguruma at all, knew that he couldn't come close. Still, Shuuhei is swaying his body through the air like it’s nothing, twisting his hips, and running his hand down his chest. His thighs are burning, have been for a while and as he looked up at Muguruma, the first time since he began dancing, he's looking at Shuuhei seriously; his eyes going dark. 

But then all Shuuhei can think of is yes, a thousand times yes as Muguruma’s hands settled on his hips. He’s pulled flush against Muguruma’s body and felt him slowly start to move. Shuuhei knew that if he doesn’t keep up with Muguruma here, there was no chance of doing so anywhere else. 

Love’s set is amazing, it’s on the back of Shuuhei’s mind just how good it is. It was easy to let himself go and he wanted to so, so much. Muguruma wasn’t making it any easier being here so impossibly close.

He wrapped his arms around Muguruma's neck and let his fingertips graze on the nape of his neck. He peered over Muguruma’s shoulder but he can’t see anyone, can’t focus anyway. His heart is beating so fast, his breath coming in quick gasps and he can feel Muguruma’s lips brushing against his jaw. 

He’s speechless at the mere idea that Muguruma wanted to be here at all. Shuuhei is so far gone, has been for some time. One of Muguruma’s hands move from his hip to his lower back, holding him in place as he slowly began to grind, moving his leg in between Shuuhei’s. 

Shuuhei looked up and finally caught sight of Rangiku not too far away from him dancing with two girls who smiled and spoke into her ear. He could see that they have their arms around Rangiku’s hip, keeping her close as they danced together.

Shuuhei turned and pressed a kiss to Muguruma’s jaw before moving back off him. He noticed the hint of surprise that flickered on Muguruma’s face before it’s gone and he looked at Shuuhei with that familiar piercing gaze. Shuuhei bit his bottom lip, his rhythm never faltering and saw that Muguruma’s gaze dropped down to his mouth.

He lifted his hand, motioned for Muguruma to come to him and he’s there in an instant; his hands on Shuuhei again, pulling him so that his back is against Muguruma’s chest. He shivered when Muguruma’s hands moved down his chest to his hips again, fingers gripping tight as if he was afraid that Shuuhei would slip from his grasp again. Muguruma probably didn’t even understand that Shuuhei had _always_ been in his grasp since the moment he walked into Seireitei that one November morning. 

He’s not sure how long they go on like this, practically breathing into each other. Bodies bump into them but neither of them mind—they’re all moving anyway. Shuuhei is unbearably hot with sweat beading down his back, but he doesn’t move from Muguruma’s embrace because there’s nowhere else for him to be. He leaned his head back on Muguruma's shoulder and like clockwork, Muguruma’s lips are on his throat lightly nipping his black choker before pressing a kiss there. Shuuhei can’t help the soft moan that escaped his lips. No one could hear it anyway but Muguruma felt it.

“Come home with me,” Muguruma said into his ear all of a sudden, voice so sure.

“Okay.” Shuuhei nodded. He’s lost count how many times he let himself be dragged away tonight except this time he left the club through the back doors.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As if it wasn’t so painfully obvious already, I as well am a BFA graduate and for some sadistic reason, I miss school every day. I also really just love artist au’s in general and there aren’t enough of them that really explore mediums beyond drawing. Thank you all so much for reading along and your patience as I worked on this. I hope it was worth the longer than usual wait.

Shuuhei left Visored with his heart beating fast and his head spinning. Muguruma led him out into the back alleyway of the club where it was mostly dark save for a street lamp light flickering on and off.

“You’re crazy going out like this. You’re gonna catch a cold,” Muguruma murmured once he got a good look at Shuuhei, no longer obscured by the flashing dance lights.

“I could say the same thing about you,” Shuuhei said, feeling a chill run down his spine. Before he could say anything else, Muguruma’s hands were on him again, pushing him back against the brick wall. His eyes closed as he felt Muguruma crowding him in, his warmth bouncing off. He reached up and made a fist in Muguruma’s shirt and pulled him, closing the distance between them to crash their lips together.

He has second thoughts when he felt Muguruma still against him for a second before there’s a gasp and Muguruma is kissing him back. All the glances that went unnoticed, the pent up frustration, and pining that he’s felt for Muguruma all come out at once. He adored Muguruma too much and they’ve both danced around each other for far too long. He’s not sure whether this will ruin things between them but he had to take that leap of faith and hope he had been right. 

Shuuhei opened his mouth, breath hitching when he felt Muguruma’s tongue against his and _goddamn_ , Muguruma kissed like a dream. His lips are soft, warm and Shuuhei is suddenly dizzy with need. He hasn’t been kissed like this before; he can’t really remember.

Shuuhei felt his knees weaken and he’s embarrassed that he’s practically been reduced to a mess, but he can’t help it. He thought he heard a resemblance of a chuckle come from Muguruma.

"You are going to be the death of me," Muguruma mumbled in between another kiss. He leaned his forehead against Shuuhei's to take a breath. "I bet you don't even know how crazy you make me."

Shuuhei smiled and felt his heart flutter yet again. “I had an idea,” he began, “but it’s hard with you. I can hardly guess what’s going through your mind most of time. At times I wondered if I wasn’t being subtle enough, other times I didn’t know whether your glances were out of spite or confusion. And every single time I caught you looking at me, I hoped that perhaps there was a chance that you felt something, too.”

Muguruma’s hands are on his face again, holding him close. Shuuhei can get used to this. 

“Dumbass,” Muguruma said quietly, “You could have just asked.” 

“Well, this is better than asking,” Shuuhei said before he surged forward to kiss Muguruma again. 

He can taste the alcohol on Muguruma’s lips and he can feel Muguruma’s hand on his jaw, a soft touch to pull his chin so that their lips slide against each other perfectly. This time, the kiss is a little harsher as Muguruma took over control, softly biting at Shuuhei’s bottom lip before licking into his mouth. Shuuhei has nowhere to go, he’s literally trapped between the wall and Muguruma so he raised his hands to Muguruma’s face, thumb brushing against his cheek. Muguruma groaned before breaking the kiss. He looked at Shuuhei, his golden eyes piercing as always. 

Shuuhei cleared his throat. “Are we going to keep making out here or are you going to take me home?”

At that Muguruma laughed, loud and familiar and it eased whatever tension they had built up. “Smart ass. Come on, it’s not far.”

Muguruma took his hand again and Shuuhei followed him out onto the street where he hailed down the first cab he saw that wasn’t already in service. Shuuhei didn’t even think about Renji and the others until they got in and the cab pulled away.

He fumbled in his pocket for his phone and sent a quick text to Renji letting him know that he was leaving. He’s not even sure if they caught sight of him with Muguruma anyway; wouldn’t matter since he figured they would eventually put two and two together.

Muguruma was right; it’s a short cab ride no more than fifteen minutes, but it was still enough to put Shuuhei on the edge of the seat. It felt like the longest cab ride of his life and during that time, Shuuhei’s mind was a ripple of thoughts. They sit on both ends and yet Muguruma’s hand never left his thigh. Muguruma is watching him again, Shuuhei can feel it, but instead he looked out the window, trying to place exactly where it was that Muguruma lived.

Shuuhei’s legs felt like lead as he got out of the cab and followed Muguruma inside. It’s a quick elevator ride up to the fifth floor to his apartment. Muguruma opened the front door and walked inside into the dark, toeing off his shoes. The first thing Shuuhei noticed was the faint blue and purple neon hue seeping through the blinds coming from the building next door. Muguruma turned a lamp light on and dropped his keys on the table by the entryway.

“Don’t mind the mess. I wasn’t really expecting to have you over so soon.”

“Soon, huh?” Shuuhei teased him. There’s no venom in his words and instead he’s smiling wide.

Muguruma turned back to look at him. “Are you always this much of a pain in the ass?”

“Not particularly. You make me like this, you know.”

“Come here,” Muguruma said instead and Shuuhei went into his embrace. They're kissing again; Shuuhei softly nipping at his lip before he felt Muguruma’s hands rest on his hips, pulling him closer. Muguruma kissed him back just as much as Shuuhei was giving him. He felt them moving slowly, walking through the apartment and was it a studio? Shuuhei can’t really tell - doesn’t really care anyway. 

Muguruma’s knees hit the back of his bed and Shuuhei followed him, crawling on top of him, thighs settling around his hips. Shuuhei rested his hands on either side of Muguruma’s head and he’s breathing hard now, regaining breath that Muguruma had taken from him. Muguruma lifted his chin, looked completely confident and rather satisfied before resting his hands on Shuuhei’s thighs. Time seemed to stop and they looked at each other without speaking a word. He could feel Muguruma’s warm hands pushing up his shirt to claw at his skin, his abdomen before moving up his sides and to his back. He nuzzled Muguruma’s chin before pressing a soft kiss under his jaw, wanting to move down to his neck. He ran his hands all over every inch of Muguruma he could feel and pulled at his hair, tussling it.

“Shuuhei,” Muguruma whispered and he closed his eyes because he still won’t get used to hearing Muguruma’s deep voice say his first name like that. It’s a crime. “Stop - ”

Shuuhei immediately stopped. He looked up in question and for the first time noticed the faint blush on Muguruma’s face and his pupils blown wide. Shuuhei can imagine he isn’t doing any better. 

“What? Why?”

“You’re drunk and I am too. We should sleep soon, it’s getting late.”

Shuuhei leaned up, sitting on his heels and looked down at Muguruma, eyes staring at his red lips, his chest rising from his deep breaths, and his shirt pulled up revealing his chest. A dozen questions flood his mind and while he wouldn’t have complained if things had escalated from here, he did appreciate Muguruma recognizing that maybe now wasn’t the right time. Going home with someone didn’t have to mean exclusively hooking up, right? His own pants were starting feel tighter than usual and he was feeling hot. 

“Right,” Shuuhei said, nodding and falling over on the bed next to him. They lay there for a while not saying a word. Muguruma turned and lifted his hand, running his fingers through Shuuhei’s hair. Muguruma’s touch burned something bright in him, always did. It’s not long before Shuuhei could feel the world slowly to start spin. It’s not bad enough to cause vertigo or a wretched feeling in his gut so he was thankful for that. He searched for Muguruma’s hand and they interlocked.

Muguruma was looking at him. “Trust me, there’s nothing I want more than to pin you down on the bed and have my way with you, but not right now. Not yet.”

“I understand,” Shuuhei said.

He watched Muguruma get up and discard his shirt, pulling it over his head before walking out of the bedroom. Shuuhei would be lying if he didn’t say he watched the way his muscles flexed as he tossed the t-shirt behind him, not even caring to see where it had fallen.

Shuuhei rubbed his eyes. Streaks of light from outside paint the ceiling in hues of yellow and white and there’s a faint noise of cars and voices down below the five stories. Muguruma’s bed was comfortable with soft linen sheets and a mattress that molded to his body just perfectly. He looked around the bedroom and noticed that the nightstand to his right was cluttered with candy wrappers and paperback books. There was a drawer with a couple more things on the top but Shuuhei couldn’t make them out. He felt like going back out and really seeing Muguruma’s home, but in that moment Muguruma walked back in the room holding a glass of water. Getting up was easier said than done and by then he felt a wave of exhaustion wash over him as he took the glass, drinking.

“I know you have work tomorrow morning, but if you stick around a little longer I’ll make you breakfast. I’ve been told I make a real mean omelet,” Muguruma said, not looking at him from where he was rummaging through his drawer. He threw a pair of sweatpants to Shuuhei.

“There’s a spare toothbrush in the mirror cabinet so help yourself,” Muguruma continued when Shuuhei got up and took off his shirt and pants. When he pulled the sweatpants on and turned around to face him, he saw that Muguruma’s eyes were on his chest looking at the tattoo he had there. His most recent tattoo of four months were of mountains spread across his pecs. It’s not in color and the shading is impeccable contrasting well with the snow covered tops. He settled his hand on Muguruma’s forearm as he walked past him to the bathroom, not saying a word.

Later, Shuuhei got into bed, pulling back the covers and sighing contently. He watched lazily as Muguruma climbed in next to him. Muguruma settled close and Shuuhei couldn’t help but run his fingertips over Muguruma’s shoulder, where his tattoo—his mark was. His heart swelled thinking about how much of a mark Muguruma had left on him; a handprint on his heart. He’s crazy, absolutely crazy about him. He’s not sure where they will go from here and he imagined that Muguruma was probably wondering the same thing. 

Muguruma pulled him close, nose softly rubbing against his before pressing a kiss to his forehead. “Stop thinking so much and go to sleep. I’m not going anywhere.”

+

Shuuhei woke up a couple times during the night, first to pull back the covers because either the heat had kicked in or Muguruma was too warm. Sweat had made the sheets stick to his back and his neck was wet too. The second time, he tried to turn and realized he couldn’t because there was an arm around his hip. Muguruma was fast asleep next to him, face buried in his shoulder. Shuuhei’s arm was wrapped around him as well, fingers on his neck. Shuuhei slowly eased himself from his hold. He didn’t usually make a habit of staring at people especially when they were asleep, but Muguruma was a sight in itself. He was still asleep, unaware of Shuuhei’s rustling. Muguruma was snoring softly, face calm and free of his perpetual frown. He looked way younger, but still gorgeous. Shuuhei imagined that it was maybe 3 in the morning. He let a couple more minutes pass by before he fell asleep again.

The third time Shuuhei woke up, thanks to his internal clock, it was already morning. Light was shining through the closed blinds, bright enough to seep through. He knew he had to move soon to get going for work but it felt good being here. He was feeling perfectly fine and made a mental note to thank Muguruma for insisting the glass of water last night. He reached over across the bed but grasped only the sheets. He opened his eyes and saw that he was alone. Muguruma was nowhere to be seen. The bed space next to him was still warm, though.

He found his t-shirt draped over a chair and his cell phone and keys on the small desk. Shuuhei didn’t linger long but he did spare a moment to look at some of the postcards that were tacked on the wall above the desk. Some are photos of monuments and others of art which Shuuhei assumed were postcards from museums. There were a lot of things that had surprised Shuuhei about Muguruma since their initial meeting.

He stepped in the bathroom to clean himself up before walking out of the bedroom. He heard noises and shuffling down the hallway. When he got to the kitchen he saw Muguruma at the stove and two mugs of coffee on the counter. He picked up the coffee that wasn’t stark black and held it close, feeling the warmth seep into his hands. Muguruma was something in the mornings, he had an impressive cowlick and Shuuhei watched him fondly from across the table. 

True to his word, Muguruma made them breakfast in the small time he had left to spare before he had to run. The omelette _was_ good. Really good and so was the coffee. 

“Take one of my sweaters. I want you here longer,” Muguruma said in between bites after Shuuhei reminded him he had to be leaving soon.

“Kensei, I'm pretty sure nothing of yours will fit me. I mean, have you looked at yourself in the mirror lately?"

"Apparently not enough."

"Besides, can you imagine the chaos that would happen if I walked into work wearing your clothes? I’d never hear the end of it.” Shuuhei shook his head, smiling. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Muguruma agreed after a pause. 

It should worry him to some degree being here with Muguruma, having breakfast with him and all the things that followed a morning after, but instead it just warmed his heart. Things with Muguruma were hard at first, but once he got over his nervousness and really got to spend time with him and vise versa being around him became easier. And Shuuhei loved that about Muguruma. There were no hidden words or actions because from the get-go he knew that Muguruma liked to lay everything out onto the table. He still has moments where he has to stop and think to himself how any of this is real but instead of a feeling dreadfulness there’s only warmth and an adoration that Shuuhei has for him.

“I have a ton of thesis work to catch up on this week, but come by the studio soon so that I can take you out on a date.”

“I think you’re kind of late for that,” Shuuhei reached for his coffee mug. He’s unable to suppress his grin. He knew he was being a pain again.

Muguruma gave him an unimpressed look, his lips thinning, but then he shook his head and shrugged. “Let me just take you out again. Like a date-date. If you’ve enjoyed my company enough come home with me again and maybe come down my throat.”

Shuuhei choked on his coffee and coughed. He sat down the mug and looked at Muguruma whose eyes said everything: _Gotcha back didn’t I?_

“You can’t just tell me these things,” Shuuhei said, his heart scrambling and his eyes looking anywhere but at Muguruma. He resisted the urge to reach for a napkin and hide his face. 

“It’s not like I’m not going to go through with it,” Muguruma admitted. He leaned back on the chair, watching Shuuhei. "You think I didn't notice your shivering and pupils going wide whenever I gave you something distinctly as an order? If I didn't know any better I would have thought you liked being told what to do."

"Only by you," Shuuhei said immediately, still having some sort of control left in himself.

Silence dragged on, followed by the ticking of the clock hanging above the stove.

“Hurry up and finish your food before you’re late,” Muguruma said then. There was an unspoken promise hanging in the air as if the conversation was far from over. 

Later, Shuuhei’s at the door about to leave before Muguruma is there taking a hold of his hand and asking for a small kiss and who is Shuuhei to deny him that? He slowly turned his head so that their mouths were slotted just right and wrapped his arms around Muguruma’s neck. By the end, his lips are throbbing, but it’s worth it. He can taste of hint of coffee on Muguruma and it’s so strong. 

“I really have to get going,” Shuuhei said again, laying his hand on Muguruma’s chest and softly pushing him back. “Trust me, we’ll do this often.”

“Promises, promises.”

It was especially hard to say goodbye because Muguruma kissed him again and Shuuhei couldn’t let go even after five minutes. God, how could he manage this?

He kissed Muguruma one last time, lightly biting his lower lip. "I really have to go."

"Then what's stopping you?" Muguruma, the shit, was grinning hard.

"You are," Shuuhei pushed him back, jokingly. 

Muguruma pulled back, "Alright." He smirked at Shuuhei before reaching for a jacket on the coat rack next to the door. "Take my jacket at least, you idiot. It's cold out there and the last thing I want to be responsible for is you getting sick.”

Shuuhei took Muguruma's jacket, feeling the leather under his grip. It’s surprisingly lightweight. It’s also the same one he was wearing the night of Lisa’s party.

“What about you?” Shuuhei asked.

“Don’t worry about me. Just don’t start makin’ a habit of it,” Muguruma is smirking and Shuuhei just sighed before he walked out the door.

He left the apartment and walked towards the nearest subway station, his fingers touching his lips, still tingling from the taste of coffee and Muguruma’s kisses.

+

Shuuhei opened Seireitei alone and enjoyed the minutes of silence he had to himself. He did his morning routine of checking his station to make sure he had enough supplies to last the day before walking to the back room where they had a light table. He was shuffling through some sketchpads when he heard the front door open and swiftly close.

On Saturdays it was just him and Lisa who worked in the morning. Sometimes Rangiku booked appointments whenever she had a busy weekday with schoolwork, but she normally didn’t work the weekends. Momo had off on Saturdays as well and Izuru’s shift didn’t start until the afternoon opting to close instead. This way, it was just him and Lisa in the mornings and Shuuhei liked it. Not that they had a lot of time to shoot the shit; Saturdays were their busiest, but they worked well together in that the silence wasn’t deafening or weird. It was comfortable. And they almost exclusively ate lunch together.

“Shuuhei?” a voice called out.

“Back here,” Shuuhei responded, as he grabbed the slips of paper he was looking for and turned off the light table. He walked to the front and saw Lisa taking off her coat. He settled at the front desk and looked up just in time to see Lisa walk over and lean on the counter, watching him draw. He was working on an old school portrait of a woman. 

“What happened last night?” Lisa asked immediately. 

“I’m sorry?” 

“Last night. What. Happened.”

“What do you mean?” Shuuhei sat his pencil down.

“The dumb clueless look works on you, but right now? Not what I need, Hisagi,” Lisa said. She leaned her head on the palm of her hand and eyed him quizzically. 

“Alright, alright,” Shuuhei held his hands up in surrender. “I went home with Kensei.”

Lisa looked at him squarely in the eyes and a moment of silence dragged on as she comprehended what he had said. Her blank face remained for a couple of moments before her eyes widened and she broke out in a devilish grin. “Did you guys finally hook up?”

“No!” Shuuhei looked at her, scandalized. “Of course not. I mean, not yet. We just made out for a really long time?”

“About fucking time,” She said casually as she flipped through a magazine that was on the counter. 

“Did I miss anything, after we left?” Shuuhei then asked. 

“Not really. After Kensei’s set things calmed down a bit. We didn’t stay too long anyway or at least I didn’t. I did get someone’s number. I don’t think I’ll call them though.” 

Shuuhei looked up and saw that Lisa was still there except she had ditched the magazine and looked like she was still deciding on something deep in thought. It wasn’t long before she spoke again.

"You know that Kensei’s been into you for a while now, right?" 

"I can just tell how much you love being a matchmaker, Yadoumaru,” Shuuhei crossed his arms and looked at her with narrowed eyes. It’s useless, though because he knew that she could see right through him and the blush on his face. 

Lisa shrugged, feigning interest before pushing herself off the counter. She hummed in response, “You are going to be a thing, right? You and Kensei?”

Shuuhei looked at Lisa and nodded, “I hope so.”

“Good. I know that Kensei is in good hands with you so I told him that if he fucked things up with you, I’d personally be responsible of disposing of his body.”

“So you threatened him,” Shuuhei threw her a look.

“I care about you both. I care about my working relationship with you just as much as friendship with him.”

“Thanks I guess?”

“Don’t mention it,” Lisa said before she walked to her station. 

Shuuhei shifted his reading glasses to read over his unanswered emails. There were a few new inquiries asking about color so he forwarded those to Rangiku and a couple he flagged so that he would remember to respond before the day was over. 

Not long after that, Lisa’s 10:30 client showed up and she began her appointment. Shuuhei went back to his drawing, occasionally listening in on the conversation Lisa had with her client about punk shows. Most of it is drowned out by the familiar buzz of the tattoo machine and the music coming from the iPod dock by Lisa’s station. He’s content to finish his drawings and waiting for his first appointment to show up. Of course, that also meant he had no choice but let his mind replay everything that happened last night over and over again, like he had no control over it. It’s not a bad thing, unless he considered the fact that just thinking about it made him want to sag in the chair and run his hands over his face. 

Shuuhei’s first appointment of the day is a man named Bazz, a Marine who was medically discharged earlier this year. He has a deep red mohawk, piercings on his ears, and his right arm is amputated. He wore a prosthetic, a black leather glove covering his right hand. Shuuhei doesn’t press for details but Bazz is easy to talk to and he freely talked to Shuuhei about it. Shuuhei prepared his stencil, a design of a skull and crossbones going on Bazz’ left arm just above the bend of his elbow. He has Bazz lay down on the bench while he cleaned the area where the tattoo would go. They discussed some options, some last minute details that Bazz wanted to talk over him but for the most part it was a smooth process. When Bazz gave him the nod, Shuuhei turned on the tattoo machine and started working, beginning with the outline of the cross bones. 

Shuuhei became enthralled, listening to Bazz talk about his life in the Marines, his team still serving, and his boyfriend named Jugo. It went on like this for the next two hours. It took a while for Shuuhei to catch on that Jugo was also in the Marines and Bazz laughed, muttering about fraternization within the ranks and their agreement to never let the relationship interfere with the active line of duty. 

All it took for it to go to shit was a misreading and the wrong step onto a room with a live grenade. Jugo, according to Bazz, made the call just before the medevac arrived. They had no choice but to remove the arm if they wanted Bazz to stay alive and Jugo wouldn’t accept any other alternatives. The damage to his arm had been severe, the nerves practically ruined beyond repair. 

Shuuhei held onto every word that Bazz said, listening while working on the tattoo. Bazz didn’t even flinch or move; something Shuuhei greatly appreciated in his clients. They took a quick fifteen minute break while Shuuhei prepared for shading and Lisa, done with her first appointment, came by and joined in the conversation as well. This is what Shuuhei loved about his job: meeting people who had different stories to tell and in exchange providing impeccable art. 

“You been doing this a long time?” Bazz asked when Shuuhei was wrapping saran wrap around his arm. 

“Yeah,” Shuuhei answered. “Doesn’t feel like it, though. How do you feel?”

“Shit stings like an open wound but I’ve had worse,” Bazz smirked. “Now I’m wondering when I can get my next one.”

“Well, you know where to find me. If you want something different or in color, my coworkers are really awesome,” Shuuhei added some tape to keep the wrap on before he removed his gloves. “Come to the front and I’ll give you a sheet of aftercare instructions.” 

“Thanks,” Bazz said, carefully sliding back on his shirt. 

Once he sent Bazz on his way home, Shuuhei checked his email one more time. He saw that he had another unread message in his inbox and smiled at the headline.

> To: hisagishuuhei@gmail.com  
>  From: tachikaze.9@gmail.com    
>  Subject: New Book List
> 
> _I have a new list that’s waiting to get picked up. Wanna stop by the studio on Monday? Bring coffee. And whiskey._
> 
> _-K_  
> 

Shuuhei began typing a response just as the front door opened and Izuru walked in. Izuru left him a brown paper bag on the counter and Shuuhei looked at it curiously before picking it up. Inside was a pastry from his favorite bakery, just a couple blocks down from where Izuru lived.

“You’re the best, but don’t think this lets you get off so easily. You have some explaining to do,” Shuuhei said. He remembered that he still had to hear from Izuru about his and Rose’s relationship. 

Izuru sighed, and held his hands up. “Where do you want me to start?”

“From the very beginning,” Shuuhei said.

+

Shuuhei got to Renji’s Friday evening knowing that Momo and Izuru would already be over. He didn’t expect to see Renji on the couch with his head on Momo’s lap with his arm draped across his eyes. Shuuhei immediately worried, thinking the worst.

Momo looked up and smiled at him, “He’s okay. Migraine.”

“Shit, again?” Shuuhei grimaced. He dropped his things on the floor next to the couch. He kneeled down in front of Renji. Momo was running her hands through Renji’s hair and Shuuhei noticed that it wasn’t tied in its usual ponytail.

“Yo, Shuu,” Renji said, lifting his head and turning to look at him. He smiled sadly at Shuuhei.

“You taking it easy?” Shuuhei asked.

Renji nodded. “Of course. Started just after leaving work.”

“Where’s Izuru?” Shuuhei asked.

“Right here,” Izuru said as he emerged from the kitchen, holding two mugs. “There’s still hot water in the pot if you want coffee or tea.”

“Thanks,” Shuuhei got up and fixed himself a cup of tea as he heard Izuru tell Momo and Renji about his day.

Not that it had been long since Shuuhei had seen them, it had been some time since they had a night in as a group with just the four of them like they used to do in high school. They all understood that life got in the way. Renji was busy with work and Momo was equally as busy juggling her part time at Seireitei and her school work. As for Shuuhei and Izuru, well, they were quickly starting to get booked up at Seireitei. Winter was still in full force and typically now was the time when people booked appointments, taking advantage of the cold weather to go in hand with the after care procedures. He and Izuru were still looking for another apprenticeship at parlor and they discussed options over lunch this week and had finally decided on a listing to put out to the public. Shuuhei had also spent some time this week reorganizing his portfolio both at the parlor and on his website as well. Recently, there had been a couple clients who had asked for some of his original designs as tattoos and he was eager to put those up.

Renji looked miserable and was barely moving at all when Shuuhei sat on the floor with his back against the couch. He took Renji’s hand in his own. “How is it?” Shuuhei asked, eyeing him with concern.

“Better,” Renji muttered, not lifting his arm.

“They’ve gotten worse, haven’t they?” Izuru asked, moving to sit next to Shuuhei.

“That’s an understatement,” Renji sighed. He looked completely dejected. “So much for going out to dinner and finishing our marathon tonight. I’m sorry, guys.”

“Hey, don’t worry about it,” Izuru waved him off. “We have all the time in the world for that.”

“Yeah and we’re all here now so it’s not a complete loss,” Momo said. “We can order in once you’re feeling better.”

“How are things with Muguruma?” Renji then asked, changing the subject. At that, Momo and Izuru looked at him curiously.

Shuuhei is startled at first and he can feel his face growing hot. “They’re good. Really good. I went home with him last Friday and _nothing happened_ so don’t start getting ideas.”

“See?” Renji spoke up, “What did I tell you about finding you a nice man to date.”

“Technically it wasn’t you who found him but you’ve made your point,” Shuuhei said, playing with the end of his sweater. He looked up and saw that Renji had moved his arm and was now smiling at him so fondly and Shuuhei just rolled his eyes.

“He’s so intimidating!” Momo said, while braiding Renji’s hair. “Whenever he comes by the parlor I never know whether he’s angry.”

“Yeah, he gives off that impression. You’re not wrong, though. I thought the same thing too,” Shuuhei agreed.

“So, how did you end up going home with him?” Momo asked, looking both ecstatic and serious and Shuuhei can’t help but laugh.

“Last Friday,” Renji answered. “It was us two with Rangiku and Lisa. We went to Hirako’s bar after work. Love runs a club just next door to the bar and we stopped by after having some drinks. We went to blow off steam and it also happened to be the night that Muguruma was working, too. I’ll be honest, everything after that point is a little hazy but what I do remember is seeing you and Muguruma practically grind on each other on the dance floor. Before that we lost you and couldn’t find you and Lisa was getting real cozy with some girls so we didn’t want to bother her.”

“Oh, god I remember that,” Shuuhei laughed. He wanted to hide his face as he started to remember everything. “After I lost you guys in the crowd I went to the bar to get another drink and that’s how Kensei found me.”

“Now I really regret not going,” Izuru sighed. 

“Hey, we offered and you politely said no because you had other plans,” Shuuhei said, giving Izuru a crooked grin.

“I know,” Izuru smiled. “For the record, I did have a very pleasant evening with Rose.” 

“Okay, am I also missing something here?” Momo asked, narrowing her eyes at Izuru. “You know you’re absolutely awful at keeping things from me.”

Shuuhei grinned and reached for his tea. 

They spend the next hour trying to get through an episode before Renji laid up and said he was feeling better. He still looked exhausted with red rimmed eyes, but even that won’t stop an empty stomach. They don’t go out and order in instead, passing around a menu from a nearby sushi restaurant just down the street. Renji offered them the rest of his beers in the fridge and they settle in for the rest of the night watching the TV. It felt like any other night like when they used to hang out during the summer break when they were younger. They’d used to stay up late and talking about life and everything in between before sleep took over and they fell asleep in the living room of Izuru’s home.

+

The winter season slowly started to slip back through the cracks and Shuuhei couldn’t be happier. Mornings were still cold but the afternoons were starting to warm, temperatures rising just a little and the days were beginning to last longer. Monday came by and stepping outside is a blessing because the sky was bright and there wasn’t a single cloud in the sky and for the first time Shuuhei could leave his apartment without a jacket on.

After his shift, Shuuhei stopped by Urahara’s for the cup of coffee before heading over to see Muguruma. He shot Muguruma a text while he waited in line asking what Muguruma wanted. Lisa had class this evening, otherwise she would have been at the studio too but something told Shuuhei that Muguruma wanted it to be just them today. Shuuhei knew there was no reason to be nervous and instead focused on the excitement of finally seeing the studio where he and Lisa worked. Muguruma was expecting him so when Shuuhei pressed the buzzer on the side of the front door, he buzzed him in and told him the floor number.

The small elevator is cluttered with paper advertisements promoting framing services, in-studio photography services, brands looking for designers, and the occasional tenant asking for a studio mate.

Down a hallway, Muguruma is waiting by the door, wiping his hands on the ends of the apron he was wearing. “What took you so long?” he called out.

“Sorry. Busy subway stop. Had to wait for the next train.”

Muguruma grunted and walked inside, knowing that Shuuhei would follow. He handed Muguruma his coffee. “The whiskey is in my bag if you were serious.” 

“I’m always serious about whiskey.” 

The studio is not what he was expecting it to be but it’s everything he had hoped. The space is huge with massive floor space and the first thing that Shuuhei noticed is that it was bigger than his shared apartment. The studio was spacious but it was also cluttered to the teeth with things. There were framed prints covering every inch of the wall - some properly framed and others weren’t. The wall to his right was full of cork board and Shuuhei could see two large prints pinned and immediately he could tell they belonged to Lisa. Shuuhei guessed that this was the wall space that Muguruma had mentioned about critiquing. He also spotted the shelves holding dozens and dozens of ink containers. For every color there was, there were an additional three lighter and darker shades.

Every small detail Shuuhei picked up on. Every wall but the critique wall was covered. There's two large tables in the middle of the room, so large that it took of most of the space with reasonable space to walk all around. Shuuhei saw screen clamps at the middle of the table before realizing this is where he and Lisa got most of their work done. Muguruma had a screen set down on the table and Shuuhei could make out the outlines of a design burned onto the screen. Beneath the table were cabinets and shelves housing dozens of screens of various sizes.

The studio is brightly lit by the large sky light on the ceiling, showing the impressive hue of colors of the sunset. Shuuhei can hardly believe that all of this belonged to Muguruma and Lisa. He wondered just how they could afford to keep a studio in an area like this, but then he remembered that both Lisa and Muguruma practically drove themselves to the ground with work. He was always working on _something_. On the other end of the studio Shuuhei could see the infamous library with ceiling to floor bookshelves full of books.

“Lisa was behind wanting to put a couch there—most often someone is napping there—and a coffee table that barely holds the countless books and shit we can’t stop buying. Like I said, we like to lend them out to people,” Muguruma said. He was working on a tablet and across the room Shuuhei saw a printer printing a design on a sheet of acetate. 

“Got a commission to work on some posters for a festival happening down in Austin in a few weeks,” Muguruma said as he walked over and lifted the screen to show Shuuhei. “I’ve been making the positives on the tablet and printing them from the get-go. Too lazy to draw directly on the sheet.”

So far Muguruma was working on ten editions for the tests, but had mentioned that the end product was going to be an edition of 80. He had three layers of color already: burgundy, a soft yellow gradient, and black. “This is the first draft. We’ll see how the color mixes.”

Shuuhei noticed Muguruma’s fingers were covered in ink as was the apron that was wearing. He walked around a little more leaving Muguruma to further explore the studio. A stack of prints were long since dried on the racks and he could immediately tell that these were also done by Lisa.

“How often is Lisa here?” Shuuhei asked, curiosity getting the better of him.

“Just as much as I am when she’s not busy. I don’t know how she does it with her schedule at Seireitei and classes,” Muguruma answered, not looking up from the paper he was lining up to go with the screen.

“I could say the same thing about you,” Shuuhei looked back at him, impressed. “This place is awesome, though. Really. Rangiku’s going to be so jealous.”

“You know me, Shuuhei. I can’t sit idly. Always gotta be doing something. Oh, the stack on the coffee table is for you. Did you bring the other books?”

“Yeah,” Shuuhei reached into his bag and pulled out the books Muguruma had lent him a while back. “Want me to put them away?”

“Yeah, thanks.” 

"How was your day?" Muguruma asked after a couple minutes of silence. Music was playing in the background coming from an dock on the shelves next to the inks, a punk band that Shuuhei didn't recognize.

He told Muguruma about his day and listened to Muguruma talk about his. He drank his coffee and leaned against the table, watching Muguruma work. He became mesmerized watching Muguruma handle his prints with utmost care and also hold down the squeegee to add another layer of ink before lifting the screen. He’s content to stay there and watch him work for the next hour and Muguruma didn’t think much of it anyway, probably zoning everything out to get through the rest of his test prints. After finishing, Muguruma began to clean up his space, unhinging the screen from the clamp and wiping down the table surface. Eventually Shuuhei hopped off the table and walked to the coffee table where he found his new stack of books. He recognized one name from the stack: Etsuko Ichikawa.

Muguruma disappeared through a door and came around after a second and handed Shuuhei something wrapped in thick paper, folded neatly at the edges. After a closer inspection, he pulled back the paper wrapping and saw a black moleskin. On the cover is a printed image—Muguruma’s illustration.

It’s a simple print, centered perfectly on the cover, but beautiful nonetheless. Shuuhei was speechless. He smiled to himself, knowing that this was one of the sketches Muguruma had drawn when they visited the ICA together. The pages were neatly bound. Shuuhei opened the book and flipped through the blank pages, feeling the soft texture of the paper beneath his fingertips.

He’s not sure whether Muguruma purposely knew that he was going to need a new sketchbook but he didn’t put it past him. Muguruma was good at catching the smaller details like that. He ran his fingers across the cover, marveling the silver of the ink before looking up at him. “Is this for me?”

“Obviously. Do you like it?”

“I love it. I don’t know what else to say. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. I was worried you wouldn’t know remember what it was from,” Muguruma rubbed at his neck. 

“Of course, I remember,” Shuuhei answered. He set the moleskin down, feeling his hands tremble a bit.

"What do you like most?" Shuuhei asked later. "Your choice of medium, I mean."

"I guess silkscreen. I can combine it with painting and illustration. I don't paint as often - canvases are too annoying and storage is a pain in the fucking ass."

"But you could sell, right? I mean you have a huge following."

"There you go again with the compliments,” Muguruma frowned. 

"I'm just telling the truth."

Muguruma crossed his arms. He looked deep in thought. "Selling is not always good."

"Depends on who you're selling it to."

“That's true,” Muguruma agreed. "There's just something about printmaking that stayed with me. I'll always draw and I still use the tablet regularly since that's how I get my positives ready for the screens, but painting only strikes at odd times of the year."

Suddenly Shuuhei’s heart is full with a feeling of pride and happiness because Muguruma is obviously happy doing what he loved.

“Oh, right.” Shuuhei went through his bag, rummaging until he pulled out a black box. “I almost forgot about this. I did promise to show you my thesis.”

The portfolio box was no bigger than the standard letter size. He slid the box across the table to Muguruma who wiped his hands with a paper towel before lifting up the cover. Inside were photos of his framed paintings. 

“This is one of the portfolios I still keep with me. All thesis.” Shuuhei said. 

Kira had offered to take the photographs, he had said it was always good to have documentation. His final thesis paintings weren’t large; with the frame it brought the measurement to 20 by 34 inches although that was hard to tell from looking at a photograph. The frames were wooden and made from light maple that worked well with the stark white of the paper he had used. Shuuhei hadn’t looked through this portfolio in a while and his final paintings were boxed away in his closet. He had been glad to put them away in the back of his closet after staring at them for over a year.

Muguruma looked through the images quietly. Shuuhei felt nervous and imagined the irony that not too long ago he had been in Muguruma’s position looking at his own thesis.

“These are awesome,” Muguruma said after a while. “I’ve never seen anyone handle ink the way you do. You know sometimes I think you’re holding back or being too modest. These are nothing like what you described to me. They’re really beautiful. I was gonna ask why aren’t you hanging at least one of them up but then I remembered that’d be too narcissistic. Still, it’s a shame they’re in the back of your closet.”

“Eh, I’m content knowing that at least one of them is in someone else’s possession. Also, they’re in my closet so they can’t get damaged that way,” Shuuhei countered. “You’re welcome to come over and see them in person, though.”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Muguruma said before walking over and getting up close into Shuuhei’s personal space. He leaning over and captured Shuuhei’s lips in a small kiss. Shuuhei leaned into his touch, sighing when Muguruma’s warm hands are on his cheek. He’s still reduced to a mess with Muguruma’s kisses but he literally wouldn’t have it any other way.

“So, what do you say I take you out on that date? And then you come home with me again?” Muguruma asked after breaking the kiss.

Shuuhei reached for Muguruma's hand and smiled. “Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/gipsydangers).


End file.
